Blur of Red and Yellow
by Kyuamarin
Summary: *All characters, locations, etc belong to J.K. Rowling. Ages are off, slightly, and there are references to another fanfiction: Shoebox Project.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It all started with a letter. Slightly burnt at the edges, written with what seemed to be an ink pen. Large eyes filled with childish innocence stared at it with intense curiosity, hands smearing down the parchment. _My name. It says my name._ A flash of red hair and she disappeared, leaving the small barn owl perched on the mailbox behind her.

"Mommy, look! Look what came for me!" she yelled, a bright smile broadening across her face. As the front door swung open and a young Dorcas tripped down the hardwood flooring, a taller woman with auburn hair entered the scene. Yellow latex gloves stretched to her elbows and the palm was covered in dishwashing soap.

Holding her arms high above her head, the woman beamed down at her child and made sure not to cover her in soap.

"A letter? Well, your eleventh birthday recently passed, didn't it? That means…" The color drained from her face. Mrs. Meadowes was a muggle and had wanted her child to leave the normal muggle life. A muggle is a person who doesn't possess magical capabilities. A muggle is a person who will never experience the finer things in love and would have to do manual labor for as long as they live. Mrs. Meadowes adored this living. She believed that it built true, lasting character. Her child mustn't be made into a fool by being…a witch. Her heart pounded and the fury inside her grew. She loved her husband, this much was true, but had married him without knowing he was a wizard. After their wedding, he confided it to her and everything fell apart. She remembered the night like it had happened the day before:

"_You didn't think this would be important to tell me before?" Mrs. Meadowes sobbed, her arms flailing about her head as she frantically paced the room. The dress had been ripped in many places due to her fury and constant worry for her husband's mental health. How could this be true? A wizard?_

"_Darling, dear, please. I didn't think it necessary! I thought it better to wait and see if you loved me for, well, me! Once we were wed, I knew I could tell you!" Mr. Meadowes' eyes studied her, pain pulsing through his body, "I still love you every bit as strong as I did before. Can't you say the same?"_

"_I am not magical in any way, Charles! I don't – I can't understand! This isn't something you keep hidden until a wedding night! How dare you!" Mrs. Meadowes had tears spilling down her cheeks as she yelled, her tiny hands balling into fists, "You kept this hidden! You lied to me all these years, and you expect to stay here with you and continue being your wife? Of course, I love you. I will…I will always love you…" The tension fled her body when she noticed how weak he seemed. Her shoulders sank as the stress fluttered away and she realized that they could move through this. It would be difficult for her to forgive him, but she couldn't deny that the man that stood in front of her was the only man she'd ever love. Her legs moved towards him against her will and she wrapped her frail arms around him, her auburn hair billowing down her shoulders, "I will always love you, Charles. Always." For one blissful moment, her hazel eyes stared into his burning blue ones and he stroked her cheek lovingly. At the sensational touch of his thumb on her skin, her eyes closed and her lips parted as an uncontrollable reflex, "Promise me one thing…" she whispered, her hands clasping his gently._

"_Anything."_

"_If we ever have a child…she will grow up like any child in my – the muggle – world would. Please, Charles. I want…I want a normal life…" she muttered, squeezing his hands tightly and opening her eyes. She searched his for the response she desired._

_Charles had a sweeping pain pass through his body. He imagined what he had promised his parents: the grandchild who would attend his alma mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and become someone who would affect the Wizarding World and be written down in the history books. He brought his wife's hand to his rosy lips and kissed the back before bringing his lips to hers. They stayed connected for one minute before he pulled away, "I promise."_

Dorcas Meadowes was born a few years later. Her father had held in her in the tiny pink blanket and cooed at her bright blue eyes, her giggles, her everything. He tapped her on the nose with his finger and held her tightly to his chest only to have her pried from him by the nurses and handed to his dear wife, laying in the Hospital Bed. A father should never be parted from his daughter. Charles entered the room and nestled himself beside his wife, gently stroking her pale arm as he watched his daughter, Dorcas, glow in the low lighting of the hospital. He had never seen any girl so beautiful in his entire life, nor did he want to.

There. In the hallway, now, stood Dorcas of eleven years. Her bright red hair, a mixture of her father's and mother's, flowed downwards to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes shown brightly as hands clasped one another tightly and her knees bent as she jumped up and down, "Mommy! Can I go? They have wands and you're allowed to have a pet, but not a broomstick because it's your first year, and, and, please, can I go?"

Her mother felt the sudden urge to tear the letter in half and throw it in the garbage. How dare the Owl Post allow a minor to grab the post? All her life, well, ever since Charles had told her about Hogwarts, she had vowed to stow the letter away or have Charles reply to the headmaster and inform him that Dorcas would not and would never attend Hogwarts. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Dumbledore. Mrs. Meadowes immediately ran to the telephone and called up her husband, Charles, to tell him the news.

King's Cross station was crowded with people as Dorcas stumbled on the platform, trolley in front of her. Her trunk was a deep scarlet and perched on top was a birdcage with a small gray owl inside. She hadn't given a name yet; couldn't decide between two, but that didn't matter. Unlike most of the other students that she could identify AS students, she wasn't accompanied by her parents. Her father had to work and her mother flat out refused to come inside the station and associate with the other people of the 'magic realm of bullshit' as she had mumbled under her breath on the drive over. So, Dorcas walked alone on the platform as she frantically searched for 9 and ¾. She stopped in the middle of the station and held her breath trying to remember what her father had told her as she sat down at the table for breakfast.

"_Remember, run straight at the wall that holds the two signs Platform 9 and 10. If you run straight at it, you should fall through the barrier and be on the platform! Understand?" _

Dorcas had simply slurped her orange juice and pulled her hat off the stand, placing it on her head. Her mother then proceeded to drag her out of the kitchen, flashing her father one of the dirtiest looks she had ever seen, and drove her to the station.

"Seems easy enough, doesn't it?" a deep voice rumbled behind her head.

Dorcas turned quickly, falling back onto the bar of her trolley, "Sorry, you scared me…" Her cheeks flushed a shade of rosy pink as she stared at the tall, blonde male. He couldn't be more than two years older than her which made him either twelve or thirteen, "What are you, err, what are you talking about?"

"The platform. Seems easy to get on there, doesn't it?" he repeated, a hint of mockery in his voice. The corner of his lip twisted into a cruel smile.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about and I'm not sure I want to," Dorcas replied, forcing her chin a little too high upwards, "If you will excuse me, I'll -" she gestured to the wall between platforms nine and 10, before she was rudely interrupted.

"Oh, you're excused. I'm Lucius. Lucius Malfoy," he grinned down at her and she could tell he was not the sort she wanted to become friends with. He had a terrible, dark aura around him. Her lips pursed against her will and she crossed her arms. He simply laughed at her and studied her up and down, "I hope you're sorted into Slytherin…"

And, just like that, the boy was gone and off towards the wall where the two platforms meet. He disappeared before her eyes in a rush of overwhelming fury that developed in Dorcas' stomach.

"Jerk. Lucius Malfoy, remember that name, Athena." She whispered to her owl as she pushed her trolley towards the wall to disappear like the boy had, to find her new home….

The sensation was absolutely awful. Her limbs twisted in every which way and she almost lost control of her trolley as she toppled through air, space, and time. The need to scream burned at her throat, but before the sound could form beyond her lips, she was already on the platform. Her knuckles were pale white from her vicegrip on her trolley, her chest heaving as if she had undergone a huge exercise routine. Once she regained control of her body, she pushed her hat further back on her head and trudged off towards the Hogwarts Express, her eyes widening just as they had when she had stared at the burnt parchment of which her letter was written apart. She closed her eyes and gave in to the immense feelings that rushed around her. The sound of the engine, the steam spinning round the platform, the sounds of all the students and their parents giggling and laughing before a new year. Dorcas pushed towards the engine as fast she possibly could, overwhelmed with a mixture of joy and excitement. She packed her trolley's belongings on the engine and stowed herself away in a compartment, in a seat by the window, where she could gaze as they rode past fields aplenty. The world she was about to enter was unbelievably fascinating; one she would never forget.

A girl, who went by the name of Alice Prewett, pushed the compartment door open and nearly fell over. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and her smile bright. With her, she brought friends, both brunette, and all three ignored Dorcas' existence. Dorcas' teeth grazed over the top of her bottom lip as she watched the three jump on the seats across from her, pointing and laughing at people outside the window. Her eyes darted around the compartment, wishing they would notice her because this was sincerely becoming more and more awkward. Suddenly, the blonde one was down on her knees and grasping Dorcas'.

"Hi! My name's Alice! These are my friends, Marlie and Mary!" she yelped, as one of the brunette girls pulled on a couple strands of her blonde hair. Dorcas watched, one eyebrow lifting in amusement. Alice leaned forward and whispered, so only she could hear, "I know. They're weird. We'll lose them. They're bound to Puffs or Claws."

Dorcas tilted her head, running her fingers through her red hair as she watched the blondie, named Alice, curiously, "Whatever do you mean? Someone told me they hoped I was in Slytherin. Now, you're off about Puffs and Claws. What is all this…all this rubbish?" Mary and Marlie snickered when Alice told them to hush and took a seat beside the naïve Dorcas. The two brunettes glared at the redhead, with judgmental eyes, as they sat across and whispered amongst themselves. Dorcas ignored them because, all in all, it didn't matter what the likes of them thought. Her head shifted to Alice and she smiled, trying to figure out why this blonde girl aligned herself with such irritating people.

Alice sighed, "Puffs are Hufflepuffs. Claws are Ravenclaws. And whoever told you you're meant to be in Slytherin, or that they hope you're in Slytherin…whatever, same diff. don't look at me that way…well, they're barking. You wouldn't be in Slytherin if you're bloody life depended on it. Know why?" Alice turned to her friends who were rolling their eyes and rising to leave the compartment, "Oh, and if you two want to scuttle off, go for it! Not like you're going to get with Sirius Black! He's bound to be a Slytherin, if what I've heard's correct! Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Know why?"

Dorcas' left eye twitched as she watched Alice Prewett, thoroughly confused, "I'm not quite sure I understand any of this at all. I don't know why I wouldn't be in Slytherin. Frankly, I don't know why any of that matters…"

Alice leaped from the chair and spun around the room in, what Dorcas assumed to be, a fit of frustration, "YOU'RE BARKING! You're coming to a school and you know absolutely nothing about it! Barking, I say! Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff are the four Houses at Hogwarts. Every student is sorted into a House upon arrival! And, since you're curious, the reason you won't be in Slytherin is obvious. You're not an evil nitwit." Alice said all of this with the highest amount of pride, but it didn't end there, "I know I'll be in Gryffindor. My family, the Prewetts, we are the truest of the true Gryffindors. That, we are. My elder brothers, Gid and Fay, they're in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat has to put me there, or I'll fall dead on my face for everyone to see and Hogwarts will be closed."

"You have an overactive imagination, Alice. Anyone ever told you that?" Dorcas replied, a grin on her face and laughter spewing from her mouth, "Do you think…do you think I'll be in Gryffindor?" she asked, her voice suddenly sounding small, worried, and childlike.

"How could you not be?" Alice replied, waving her hand like this was clear from the moment she set eyes on Dorcas. She cupped her hands under her new, and soon-to-be best friend's chin and made a puffer fish face, "You are the epitome of Gryffindor, my deary, dear, dear! You wouldn't fit anywhere else. Especially in Ravenclaw, what with your lack of knowledge!"

The two laughed together at that and glued themselves to the window as they both stared out into the vast sceneries, hoping and dreaming that their years at Hogwarts would be shared. They talked about love and romances, pranks and jokes, the feast and the sorting, everything. By the time the train arrived at its destination, the two had their arms hooked and their hips stuck to one another. It was a friendship that would never be matched or duplicated. The friendship that everyone dreams about.

Dorcas and Alice sat in the boat as it rocked back and forth over the lake. They had lost Marlie and Mary, but neither of them had bothered to look for the two anyway. Instead, their hands were clasping one another's as they stared at the deep, dark waters alongside their small boat. The fear hitched itself in the midst of their stomach acid and they yelled whenever a bubble appeared in the lake, presumably made from the creatures in the lake's depths. A couple of the kids were giggling and sharing rumors that they had heard on the train. Dorcas couldn't imagine how anything could have been so dramatic on a train ride, but apparently some of the people were easily entertained. So, she gave up on eavesdropping and clung to Alice's arm, praying that their arrival would come soon and that Hogwarts would be all they had imagined it to be. Alice's head rested upon hers and sent a wave of comfort throughout her frame, giving her confidence.

When they arrived at the banks of the castle, Dorcas and Alice jumped to their feet, becoming the first off the boats. As they had made their descent, their bodies wiggled from side to side as the boat played a game of seesaw. Dorcas collapsed on her knees, followed by a very scared Alice who began kissing the ground beneath her and muttering a hundred words a minute about how she would never ride a boat again. Dorcas helped her poor friend to her feet and they followed the horde of first year's up to the castle. For a split second, Dorcas remembered the pale, handsome blonde boy who she had met on the platform. Her neck twisted, wondering if he was her age or not, but then she remembered what he had told her and realized that he could not possibly be one. He wouldn't be in the crowd of newcomers that were storming the stairs of the castle. Why she felt her heart drop, Dorcas didn't know, and it was a foreign feeling. She swallowed it as best she could and forced herself onward until the doors of the Great Hall swung open. Alice and Dorcas were shoved down the middle of the aisles between the two tables nearest the center. They refused to pay attention to their destination because the two were fascinated by the ceiling that rose above their heads. Dorcas had never seen anything so beautiful. How could her mother despise a world as wonderful as this one? Before she could compute an answer to the question, she was brought to a quick halt and nearly fell into the person who stood in front of her.

_This is it. The Sorting…._

Worry trembled throughout her and she needed to urinate. How dreadful. She should have done that on the train, she knew it, but she hadn't had to go then! Her shoulders rose high with stress and she wondered what the Sorting would be like. Oh, God, if she had to do a spell she wouldn't be sorted at all. Her parents had taught her absolutely nothing! They couldn't possibly – her thoughts were silenced when Professor McGonagall's mouth opened and the first names were called.

"Black, Sirius!"

That was the first name Dorcas could comprehend after her mind had blackened into a hole of frantic worry. Her hand squeezed Alice's tightly and Alice squeezed harder in return. The situation was absolutely frightening. A hat placed on your head. It delved into your mind and figured out, based on personality, where you belonged! Oh, God, what if she and Alice were separated? She couldn't bear it. Wouldn't allow it!

"…Gryffindor!"

The boy, Sirius Black, climbed off the stool looking very upset. Dorcas had thought he was very handsome, being as young as he was, but after his fate had been determined, disappointment had fallen over his face. What could be wrong with his sorting? In fact, he had received the ultimate verdict, if you asked her. Her eyes followed him as he stepped away from the front of the hall and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat down near the back of the table, mumbling to himself. Dorcas didn't possess the gift of supersonic hearing and, thus, couldn't hear what he was mumbling. She didn't have enough time to think about it because more names were called and she realized: it would be better if she paid attention. Marlie and Mary were called and sorted in Hufflepuff, accompanied with a super silly look from Alice, who didn't appear worried or nervous at all for her sorting anymore. Once it seemed like all you had to do was wear a hat, Alice had become more hyper and excited. A bloke named Remus Lupin had been sorted into Gryffindor and he made his way over, sitting beside the dark and sad one. Funny. Dorcas turned her attention back to the professor, closing her eyes. Her name was coming up. She knew it.

"Meadowes, Dorcas!"

There it was. The room fell silent as she slowly stepped up to the stool and sat down. She winced once the floppy hat was on her head and lifted the brim in order to see Alice's smiling face. Alice gave her a nice thumbs up and Dorcas decided that she wasn't becoming more cheery at all by that.

"Hm. Interesting…" the hat said to her, causing Dorcas to leap nearly out of the seat.

"What's interesting?" she squeaked, in response, her hands clutching onto the stool.

"Your mind."

"Oh, thanks, that sounds wonderful." she whispered, sarcastically, her eyes darting around the room. She remembered now the boy with the blonde hair and she began to search frantically. He hadn't said his House, but she assumed Slytherin since he had told her –

There he was.

"Slytherin?"

"What? No. No, I don't – no." Dorcas said, beginning to hyperventilate.

"But…you were just looking over there. Are you sure?"

"Yes, you stupid hat, I am certain that I am not fit for Slytherin. Thank you, very much!" Dorcas huffed, crossing her arms. She had forgotten that this was not a private conversation.

"Well, suit yourself. If you think you're a better Sorter than I am…GRYFFINDOR!"

Dorcas sighed in relief and pure utter joy as she leapt off the stool, throwing the shabby hat behind her and racing to the Gryffindor table. She sat in the back beside the Remus Lupin bloke, trying to overhear his conversation with the sad and dark one. From what she was able to hear, Sirius Black had a silly, pureblood supremacist family that held a tradition of being sorted into Slytherin, not Gryffindor. She couldn't hear much else because –

"Potter, James!"

The minute that name was shouted the two went completely silent and stared off towards the front of the room. Ah, bugger, Dorcas thought to herself and her chin fell into her hand as she rested her elbow on the table. The Potter bloke was sent to the Gryffindor table and was welcomed by the Sirius feller. Dorcas adored observing other people's drama and having none for herself. She stretched her arms across the table, looking at the strewn empty platters. Today had been an overly exhausting today and she didn't want to deal with it any longer.

"Prewett, Alice!"

Her head snapped to the front of the room in an instant. How could she have forgotten Alice? Well, she certainly had her undivided attention now! Alice sat on the stool, with a smug look on her face. The hat barely sat on her head before it yelled out, loud enough for China to hear, Dorcas assumed:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Two very, very attractive boys stood up near the front of the Gryffindor table and began hooting and hollering. She noticed the slight resemblance they had to Alice and realized that they were most likely 'Gid and Fay', her two brothers. As Alice neared the back of the table where Dorcas had situated herself, Dorcas patted the seat beside her and immediately the two began jabbering away about how excited it was to be in the same House and how much fun they would have in their dorms together. They completely ignored the other students being sorted (except for those sorted into Gryffindor. They received a quiet golf clap before the two returned to their insane rambling). Once the Sorting ended, the Feast commenced. Right before their eyes, the food appeared on the empty platters. Dorcas hadn't realized how hungry she had been and her mouth instantly began to water. She pried the food off the platters and stuffed her face full of all the delicacies that Hogwarts had to offer. As Dorcas and Alice fed their appetites, the one named Lucius, the blonde, semi-pale male that Dorcas had met, stood up from the Slytherin table and left the room. What Dorcas didn't know was that she wouldn't ever interact with this boy again until mid-second year….

Lucius. Lucius Malfoy stared into his reflection. Two hours ago he had awakened to the morning of his departure to his third year Hogwarts. King's Cross wasn't that far away, but he enjoyed waking up early and delighting himself in his appearance. Even though he was only at the age of thirteen, he prided himself on his charms, flirtatious manner, and his cunning ways of earning the love of the ladies. He smeared one hand through his blonde hair and then turned on his heel, leaving the washroom. He took long strides down to the kitchen for his breakfast where his mother brought delightful foods and the house elves set the table. Ah, the finer living, he thought to himself. He took a green apple from the fruit basket and closed his eyes, relishing in the satisfying crunch that echoed in his ears from the first bite.

"Lucius, is your trunk ready? I want the house elves to gather your belongings now," his mother said, setting a hot cup of coffee in front of his father, "You packed last week, didn't you?"

"Yes, mother, I did. My trunk is in the study. Would you like me to fetch it for them, or do you want them to get it themselves?" Lucius replied with a smirk, biting into his apple once more.

"Oh, no, my son. I'll have the house elves grab your things for you. Do not burden yourself with the labor of lower beings." His mother walked to him and kissed him once on top of the head before she yelled for some of their house elves to run to the study and grab his belongings. Lucius truly adored his style of living. Once he finished his breakfast, he pushed the chair back and stood up, ready to leave his luxurious manor. He wore a fine suit that his father had bought him, used only for this occasion, and left to King's Cross with their chauffeur. Lucius wasn't the type who wanted to travel by Floo Powder or by Portkey. Those middle class ways of traveling did not appeal to him in the least bit and he refused to imagine himself taking the Knight Bus. How barbaric! The only way of travel that pleased him was being driven by a chauffeur.

And so, that was how it was done.

Lucius rested his head on the black leather backing of the seat and let himself drift off into slumber, but not before reminding the driver to wake him up exactly fifteen minutes before their arrival. These fifteen minutes were used for the proper fixing required to ensure that Lucius looked his best. If Lucius didn't approve of his appearance when they arrived, the driver would be forced to drive around the block again and the gas money would be taken from his paycheck. Sometimes, Lucius pretended his appearance wasn't at his high standards, only to see the driver lose money and suffer driving him around for another ten to fifteen minutes.

This time, Lucius didn't want to torture the driver and left the car immediately when the door was opened. The driver held out his hand, as habit, but no tip was given, also as habit. Lucius breezed past the other people and stormed the station with remarkably good looks for a thirteen year old and an amazingly long stride. Once on the platform, he directed his weakling of a house elf to the platform and watched the pathetic worker run to Platform 9 and ¾ while he remained in the Muggle world, people watching. He enjoyed watching the first years come to King's Cross and see the confusion plain on their faces ever since second year. His hands fisted themselves into his suit pockets as he flashed a grin to a first year blonde girl who gave him that look. The look of attraction. It was too bad that Lucius rather liked a challenge and didn't find this one interesting. She wasn't leaving much for him to figure out. He ran his hand through his hair and winked in her direction before taking another stroll down the platform. He froze when he saw a first year – he assumed she was first year because she looked too lost to be any year older – with long red hair and bright blue eyes. She had poked her finger at the owl, resting inside a birdcage on top of trolley, and a smile had brightened her entire appearance. He didn't realize he had been staring at her until he noticed a group of Muggle girls giggling. He rounded on them and shot them a fierce, threatening look causing them to scamper off. When he turned back to see the red haired beauty, she had disappeared nearer to the wall. Shit, he thought.

Instantly, he ran up behind her and said the first thing he could think of:

"Seems easy enough, doesn't it?"

Second year. Dorcas sits cross-legged on her bed with Alice as they play with products from Zonko's and munch on candies from Honeyduke's. Lucky for them, they had met plenty of elder children who had decided that, on their trips to Hogsmeade, they'd bring back delicious treats! Dorcas didn't mind one bit! It only meant that she and Alice would have a wide range of activities to do, now that they had the proper equipment. Thanks to Alice's relation with the Prewett brothers, Pranksters Extraordinaire, they were easily becoming the girl pranksters. The Marauders weren't at all bad themselves and, in fact, were their major competition. Dorcas hadn't planned on making this type of pranking a career though; it was merely there as something to do with her best friend. They continued to sit and laugh, tossing Acid Pops at one another and diving away to miss being burned. She swiped one off her sheets and screamed when Alice went through with the dare and fried her tongue by shoving one in her mouth. Instead of running to the Hospital Wing, she grabbed Dorcas and shoved a Blood Pop into her mouth. It tasted absolutely disgusting. Horrendous. Dorcas shoved her friend away from her and gagged up the taste as best she could while choking on her fits of laughter. Her stomach began to ache as it shook with the laughter that continued, almost as if it would never cease. All of a sudden, the door slammed open and there, there stood their worst nightmare.

Lily Evans.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?" Lily snapped, folding her arms and giving them one mean disapproving look. Alice burped, the scent of burnt sugar hanging in the air and causing Dorcas' hand to fly to her mouth, her cheeks puffing with the laughter they contained.

"This isn't funny! You two are insane. You realize that?"

"Look," Alice said, matter-of-factly, falling onto the mattress and kicking her legs up behind her, "We're having fun! You should try it one day instead of, you know, getting your knickers in a twist!"

Lily turned a furious shade of red, "My knickers are NOT in a twist, thank you VERY much!"

"Well, Lils," Dorcas added as she began to braid her hair loosely to the side, "I beg to differ. It is clear as the day sky from over here, as seen by the lack of care you have given your skirt. Your knickers are truly twisted, I am afraid!"

"Rubbish! I would know if my knickers were in a twist. If you two don't – if you two don't stop, I swear I'll…" Lily's voice stammered. It was easier standing up to the Marauders than these two, considering they were roommates and she wanted to be friends with them.

"You'll what?" Dorcas said, one arm dangling over the edge of the bed and the other holding a regular, good ol' lollipop in her mouth, "You'll tell Dumblepants? You know, you've got to stop ratting us out to the authorities. You're making our records reflect very shitty on our youth."

"Quite!" Alice piped up, dangling upside down over the side of the bed, "Lily, we never rat you out to the authorities! It's not very nice to do so to us…"

"I don't need ratting out to the authorities! I don't – I've never done a single bad thing!" Lily stood there, mouth agape, as she watched the two act like hooligans, "How can you compare me to – to YOU TWO?"

"You know, she's right, Al," Dorcas tilted her head, examining Lily with an air magnifying glass, "She's nothing like us. Absence of a sense of humor."

"Ah, you two are imbeciles," Lily muttered glaring off to her four poster, "How do they room me with you? I'm…I'm sick of it."

"If you're sick, you should go to the Hospital Wing, Lily Pilly!" Alice hiccupped. This caused Lily to make a fit of noises that sounded like they could be documented on the Discovery Channel and then, flee the room. Dorcas and Alice turned to one another and shrugged their shoulders in unison before falling into the same terrible fits of laughter.

Later in the night, after Alice had crawled into her own bed and snored off into a deep sleep, Dorcas lay awake. She pushed the covers off her body and moved to the window sill, sitting down to look out the window. She grabbed the rusty handles of the windows and shoved them open with all the strength she had in her, breathing deeply when the cool, night breeze hit her face and lifted her hair off her shoulders. It was calming and helped ease her thoughts. She draped one arm over her knee and rested her head on the wall beside the window, her mind flickering off to the activities she had done throughout the day. She remembered Potions where James pretended not to know the answers to any of the questions and Sirius blushing when Mary's Amortentia scent had 'wet dog'. She didn't understand that, but seeing Sirius blush was all she needed to laugh. Overall, it had been quite the decent day. So…why couldn't she fall asleep? Her fingers picked at a loose thread in her pajama shorts and she frowned, lifting one hand to pull her loose sweatshirt sleeves down over her shoulders. Maybe a walk could properly clear her head and give her what she needed.

She strained her neck to glance at Lily's bed and a smirk spread across her face when she saw her sound asleep. She jumped from the window sill and snuck out of the dorm, grabbing her wand off the nightstand, and fleeing the common room. The Fat Lady yelped at her for a few seconds, but Dorcas had already ran down the hall, her barefeet sending shockwaves of chill up her spine whenever they touched the floors. She hadn't bothered changing clothes or putting on shoes. It didn't feel necessary when no one would be out at night. She trailed her hand along the wall as she stared at all the sleeping paintings, sticking her tongue out at the ones that usually teased her for her bright red locks. Everything seemed less…rushed when the halls were dark and everyone, but the prefects of course, were sleeping. She leaned against a wall, free of paintings, and stared up at the ceiling. How could her mother not have approved of this world? Of this place? Before she could adjust her clothing or speed off back to a hiding spot, footsteps were heard in the distance. Her wand fell from her hand and her light disappeared. She gasped, silently, and lunged for her wand. The darkness enveloped her and she stumbled on a step, falling downwards. She swallowed the instinct to yell or scream, instead using her arms to try and break her fall. Her arms ended up tangled around a figure, and their arms tied themselves around her.

"Well, well, what do I have here?" the figure in the dark muttered, in a mock professor voice that sounded very convincing to Dorcas.

"I'm sorry – I needed to go for a walk! I'll go right back…" Dorcas rambled, taking her arms off of the person. Awkwardly enough, their arms tightened around her and pulled her closer to them, "Excuse me…"

The figure laughed and released her, "Lumos!"

In the newfound light, Dorcas lunged for her wand which lay near the figure's feet, hugging it to her chest. She looked up at the figure, curious as to what professor he could be, "Erm…" Her ability to speak fell away and she blushed when she realized who it was.

The blonde. From the platform. First year.

"I remember you…." Lucius Malfoy said, eyeing her up and down, "You weren't in these pajamas when we met though."

"Shut up!" Dorcas replied as she scrambled up to her feet, "Lucius…" she said, venom falling off her tongue.

"Oooh, looks like someone doesn't like me. Why not, Gryffindor?" He quirked a brow and his finger reached out, making a small circle on her bare shoulder.

She swiped his hand away quickly and glared at him, "My name is Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes."

"That's unfortunate."

Dorcas couldn't control herself. She lunged for the egotistical Slytherin and they tumbled down the flight of stairs, limbs flying every which way. Her hands grasped at his hips and she tried to hold him down. She tried to hit him, tried to give him a bit of pain for insulting her. "You're. Such. An. Arse!"

Lucius pulled her down on top of him and she stared at him. She was twelve years old. This was weird. He was fourteen. This wasn't allowed. Too young. His eyes found hers and tucked a strand of her perfect red hair behind her ear, his gaze falling to her lips. He ran his thumb over them slowly, teasing her, before she shoved him and pulled away.

"Where are you going, Gryffindor?" he asked, a hint of pleading in his voice as he watched her retreating form head back up the stairs. Her red hair swayed behind her, tied in a loose braid. How could a girl act this way to him? And a twelve year old Gryffindor, nonetheless.

"I told you. My name's Dorcas."

And then she was gone.

The Slytherin table was unusually noisy one morning of Lucius' fifth year as he munched into scrambled eggs and bacon. Ah, the way house elves made food always seemed to escape him. Not even his mother could make food this delicious, but his mother wasn't meant to serve people. Unless you counted his father. He licked the taste of bacon off his fingers as he listened to people like Bellatrix Black chat about the Dark Arts and how Hogwarts should teach more than defense against it. He nodded in agreement while her sister, Narcissa, went off on a tangent about how males who knew the Dark Arts or anything involving strength for that matter, had her in the palm of their hand. She made a point to look at Lucius who gave her an award-winning smile before turning his attention to the Gryffindor table. He remembered an encounter in his previous year with one Dorcas Meadowes. She had been feisty; a sassy girl who had taught him a lesson. A shiver spiraled down the length of his spine when he found her with her dorky friend Alice, bringing a goblet of pumpkin juice to her lips. He watched as she set it down and eased her tongue from her mouth, licking the residue from her lips. His gaze stayed too long on her lips, admiring them as he had done when she lay on top of him last year in the darkness of the night. Her leg had been pressing against his and her breath had hit a sensitive portion of his neck. He could have kissed her. Could have held her. He could have done many things, but she was two years younger. She was thirteen this year and he was…he was fifteen. A boy came up to her and sat beside her and this boy looked at Dorcas with affection. Lucius gripped his fork tightly and watched the boy slip his arm around the perky redhead, kissing her on the cheek. He slammed his fist on the table and the Slytherins turned to gawk at him.

"What in Merlin's name, Lucius?" Bellatrix gasped, her hand grazing his arm.

No one could have her before I do. No one. Lucius slapped Bella's hand away and stood up from the table. Narcissa, age fourteen, stood up from the table and rushed after him. Lucius heard her faint footsteps behind him and wanted to drown them out, but it wasn't possible. Seeing Dorcas had aroused him and there wasn't any other way to fix it. He turned once he arrived at the Room of Requirement and pulled Narcissa to him, his hand brushing up against her cheek and her body falling limp against his, "Do you love me, Cissa?" he whispered into her ear, his tongue flicking along her earlobe.

Narcissa's body melted against his and her eyes closed unwillingly as he held her. Easy, he thought to himself, taking her by the hand and pulling her into the room. There was no bed, but there was a couch, and he threw her down upon it.

"Lucius – I don't think I'm ready…" she protested, as he climbed on top of her and placed lusting kisses down her neck. As she said this, he bit into her flesh and left a large marking there. His hand rose upwards and gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to look into his eyes. She looked horribly frightened, but yearned for him to love her, "Do you love me?" she whispered, as he continued his warm assault on her neck.

He paused at this question, his hands already sliding beneath the fabric of her shirt and towards her bra. How does one answer? Being the manipulative on that he is, he decided to answer with a lie.

"I love you, Narcissa."

After he uttered these words, Narcissa gave him everything he desired. Her clothes were torn from her body and strewn on the floor beside his as he hungrily took her virginity. Their bodies were tangled around one another as she cried out in pain and pleasure, his thrusts and her bucking creating an entire new level of intimacy for them. Her nails dug into his back as he continued to thrust inside her and tears fell down her face. He hadn't cared about how she felt during the sex; only that he satisfied his need. Once Narcissa had been used, once Lucius had finished taking his horniness out on her, he pulled away from her and put his clothes on. He left her on the couch and moved towards the doorway, "Goodbye, Cissa."

Lucius moved silently down the hallway, thinking of what he had done to Narcissa. She had avoided him ever since he had taken advantage of her and Barty Crouch, Jr. informed him that Narcissa had gone crying to Bellatrix.

"Barty, she consented." Lucius said, sternly, as they walked to the Potions classroom.

"Doesn't matter, she's still upset about it either way. Maybe you're bad in the sack!" Barty joked, waggling his eyebrows as his tongue flicked from his mouth in a frenzy.

Lucius' only response was a laugh. Him, bad in the sack? Please. He shoved Barty playfully away and continued their stroll down to the Potions room. He thought back to what Barty said and then looked back upon the sounds Narcissa had made, "No, I'm definitely not bad in the sack…" he mumbled to himself, gazing off towards some of the portraits, "Barty."

"Yeah, mate?"

"You ever, you know, get with girls from other Houses?" Lucius whispered, nudging him. Barty was younger, of course, but he happened to get around like a manwhore. A bigger manwhore than Lucius, at this age anyway.

"Only if they're easy. Why?"

"Nevermind." Lucius shouldn't have asked anything. Barty only used people when he was bored and he never actually had feelings for people. Why did he even bother intruding? Lucius was shoved by Barty and he laughed as they neared the doors for the classroom, "We're a bit early, don't you think?"

"Who cares?" Barty yawned and leaned against the wall.

A class began to file out of the room and Lucius jumped to the side to be next to Barty, but closest to the door. He nudged him a few times and pointed to some of the girls, whispering comments into his ear.

"These are things that will get you shot by Bellatrix, mate. You don't date her sister and fuck around!" Barty chuckled, elbowing Lucius in the stomach. Lucius lunged forward, his left arm clutching his gut while his right clung to the wall. He gasped for air and stepped out in front of the doorway, not checking to see if anyone was still coming. With his luck, a person ran straight into him and vials fell crashing to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me."

That voice. Lucius' breath hitched momentarily and he looked down to see shattered glass from Dorcas' potion vials, "Sorry, Gryffindor!"

Dorcas gathered the glass quickly with a wave of her wand and shuffled it all inside a small coin purse. Her hand grazed Lucius' when he knelt down to try and assist her, and something lurched in her throat, "Back off, Lucius."

"Or what, Dorky?" Lucius teased, extending a finger to twirl a strand of her hair. She shoved him off his balance and he fell backwards onto his bum. He glared up at her as she stood up straight and brushed the dirt off her skirt, "What the hell!"

"You have no right to call me Dorky. " she replied, smug, and she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You aren't forgiven either, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," Lucius muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Bloodtraitor bitch."

The crowd fell silent and Dorcas clung onto her schoolbag, glancing between Lucius and Barty. They were the only two Slytherins to arrive for their Potions class early. This meant it probably wasn't a good time to go around and insult a giant class from Gryffindor, "What did you call me?" she growled, her nails digging into the side of her bag.

Lucius brought himself to his feet and glowered down at her before he shoved her against the wall, holding her in place with his knee, "I called you a 'bloodtraitor bitch'," he hissed into her ear, trailing a finger down her arm. Dorcas squirmed and pushed her fists into his chest, struggling to push him away. Her cheeks turned red combined with humiliation and the nervousness that increased whenever Lucius came closer to her. His touch sent sparks through her nervous system and it only fueled the need to get him off her.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Someone's getting feisty," Lucius purred into her ear and laughed along with the crowd, "Your classmates like when you get feisty, Dorky….but then again, so do I."

That's when Dorcas completely lost control. The only way to get him off her was to –

Lucius couldn't believe that she had done it. How could she have done it? Why did she have to do it then? In front of all those people? It was completely and utterly embarrassing.

Bellatrix was going to kill him. He would be dead before morning. Technically, though, it had been Dorcas who pressed her perfect, soft lips on his and pulled him to her. It had been Dorcas who tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him, long and hard, on the mouth until Lucius flipped and shoved her back against the wall. He took off running down the hallway, ignoring the fact that he had the next class in that room. He ran to the Hospital Wing and demanded cleaning of his tongue because he couldn't bear death by Bellatrix Black, no matter how spectacular a kiss may be.

"Dorcas, you kissed Lucius Malfoy," Alice whispered, curled up at the foot of Dorcas' bed.

"I know…." Dorcas replied, flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine.

"Don't you think Benjy will find out about it? Don't you think he'll care?" Alice threw her hands up in the air and fell back on the bed, looking up at their ceiling, "Benjy likes you, Dorky. Hell, he may even love you judging by the way he looks at you."

Dorcas looked up from her magazine, slowly bringing the covers back to their original meeting place, "I didn't kiss Lucius because I like him, Al. I kissed him to get him off me. You saw what was going on, there was no other way. Malfoy's a persistent wanker."

"Yeah, I may have seen it, but Benjy didn't! He's a Ravenclaw and he totally wasn't there during that class. He's going to flip," Alice stated, tossing an empty candy wrapper at her, "Gonna talk to him at dinner?"

Dorcas thought about it. If she didn't, he'd hear about it through the grapevine, no doubt. She bit down on her lower lip and sighed, "Don't think I have any other option, so, yes."

Dinner came quickly. Dorcas walked into the Great Hall beside Dorcas and glanced around the room for Benjy. Benjy Fenwick was a good-looking guy with his wits about him, hence the Ravenclaw House. He and Dorcas had met on the first Hogsmeade trip and he had taken her each time since. During Quidditch games, since Dorcas had not yet made the team, they snuck down under the bleachers and snogged for the entirety of the game. Benjy was one year older, fourteen, and he had tried to push her further, but she hadn't let him. Dorcas was protective of herself and was certain that she didn't love Benjy. She wouldn't give herself away unless it was someone she truly loved. His tousled brown hair and simple blue eyes helped him stand out amongst the others quite well….though not as well as some people she had kissed. She walked down the aisle until she found him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder, "Benjy – we…"

He interrupted her by standing up, wrapping his around her narrow waist, and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Dorcas' hands fumbled on his arms as she pushed him off of her and looked around at the fellow students who were now feasting on the drama brewing. The Professors' eyes were burning into her back and she took a deep breath.

"Benjy, I kissed Lu-"

"I know, Dorcas…please don't make this any worse than it has to be." Benjy confessed, his arm slipping around her waist once more, "I know it's not your fault."

"Well, it is, actually. I kissed him. I thought you'd be angry about it." Dorcas replied, wondering how a boy could not be angry at his girlfriend kissing another boy. He was either barking mad or obsessed with the girl.

"Oh, Dorcas," Benjy waved his hand in the air, his voice giving off the air of 'I'm-more-mature' as he picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, "I know you only did it as an act of defense. Of course, I was angry at first, but I can't be angry if you'd have been violated otherwise, can I?"

Dorcas stared at him as if he checked in to St. Mungo's permanent ward, "I've suddenly realized I'm not that hungry. See you in the morn, Ben," she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. She flashed Alice a look and grabbed her hand, dragging her straight back up to the dormitory. They could feed themselves on the snacks in the dormitory because there was no time for dinner.

Lucius watched as Dorcas and Benjy stood in the middle of one of the aisleways. His head tilted to the right when Benjy kissed her, for he had hoped there would be a conflict of some sort. He bit into his roll when it didn't and pulled Narcissa close to him.

"I heard you kissed a Gryffindor girl today, Lucius." Bellatrix's voice sounded like it was holding back fury.

"I kissed no one, Bella. A girl kissed me." Lucius turned his head to the side and grinned, "Ask our good friend, Barty, and he'll confirm."

Bellatrix's black hair spun wildly around her head as she turned to see Barty. Barty, the gangly nerd of the bunch, jumped back and his tongue slithered out of his mouth in one quick flick before falling right back in, "Barty?"

"Yes, she kissed him, Bella. Not the other way around." Barty gulped and glared in Lucius direction. He definitely owed him one.

Bellatrix's hands gripped Lucius shoulders, but Lucius did not freeze or tense up. He simply relaxed in her grasp and continued to eat his dinner. This only infuriated Bellatrix more and she brought her head down next to Lucius' ear, "If you hurt my baby sister, Lucius Malfoy, I will rip your precious baby makers apart. Do you hear me?"

Lucius turned to glare at Bellatrix as he stood up from the table, "I'm finished. Why don't you have a seat, Bella?" He then shoved past her and left. He had no intention of hurting Narcissa, for she was the perfect bride to guarantee his inheritance. Why on earth would he ever mess that up?

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of Dorcas' fourth year and it was unusually placed in the fall and not the weekend before winter vacation. It was of no matter to her as she dressed herself in jeans with an off the shoulder vintage sweatshirt. Her mother had taught her well in how to dress like a Muggle and she took pride in it. She wore her long red hair in a low, side braid with a headband holding back the small wisps of hair that obscured her view. Everything seemed to be alright as Alice busted the windows open and shot her upper body out into the crisp, autumn breeze.

"Alice, are you ready to go?" Dorcas asked, wrapping a scarlet scarf around her neck and smiling in Alice's direction. Alice pulled back away from the window, her hair tousled about her head, and sent back a toothy grin.

"I was born ready, Dorky!" she said in an overly jolly voice, grabbing hold of Dorcas' arm and tugging her out of the dorm room. They entered the common room later than everyone else, she assumed, for Lily Evans was sitting in her regular armchair being pestered by one Mr. James Potter. Dorcas laughed and leaned on the arm of Lily's chair, flicking Potter on the nose.

"Why don't you run along, Potty? Lily's on a date with Kingsley this afternoon." Dorcas smirked at the frown that appeared on his face, taking the opportunity to glance at Potter's friends: Sirius, Remus, and a round-faced, pudgy Peter, "Your friends are waiting for you. Go on."

Potter shot her a cruel look, "Stop thinking you're all that, Dorky. You're – You're.."

"I'm what?" Dorcas folded her arms and glared at him. He always lost the ability to speak around Lily and she was taking full advantage of that. He scampered off towards his friends and Alice hooted with laughter.

"Thanks for that, Dorcas." Lily muttered, setting the book she had been reading aside and giving Dorcas the notice she so deserved, "I owe you one."

"No, you don't!" Alice piped up, her head appearing over Dorcas' left shoulder, "She doesn't need your books!"

"That wasn't what I – oh, nevermind…" Lily propped her book back open on her lap and returned to her habit of ignoring everyone else in the room. It was obvious that this would not cease until Kingsley entered and flew away with her.

Dorcas and Alice left the common room as quickly as they had appeared in it. They waved goodbye to the Fat Lady and strolled down the stairwell, not stopping for anything. Alice continued babbling about their inventory and how they should stock up on more Acid Pops from Honeyduke's and, maybe, some more dungbombs from Zonko's. Dorcas nodded as if she were listening, but she hadn't been quite so interested in pranking this year. Her mind wandered off to the Slytherin male that she had only encountered once every blue moon. Lucius Malfoy. Since he was two years older, they never had any classes together or saw one another unless it was within the Great Hall's walls. The problem was, they were both in relationships and after she had kissed him, they were both on the rocks. He also was an egotistical, sexist pig that didn't deserve any of her attention.

"Dorcas, are you listening to me?" Alice whined, jumping on her best friend's back, "This is clearly not number one in your mind when it should be!"

Dorcas held onto her friend's legs as they wrapped around hips for support during this awkward piggyback ride. A nonconsensual piggyback ride, "I'm listening, I promise! Short on dungbombs and Acid Pops. Need the dungbombs for the Marauders and the Acid Pops for the Slytherins. I hear you, I hear you."

"Had me worried there for a second. Thought you might be daydreaming about Benjy." Alice hopped off her back and elbowed Dorcas' side, winking, "I know he gets you all steamy…"

"He does not! You're completely insane! May I remind you of your obsession with one named Sirius Black?" Dorcas teased, sticking her tongue out. Alice instantly turned bright red and shoved her into the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Shut up! Not so loud. I swear, I'm not afraid to kill you, Dorcas!" Alice whispered, horrified, and then took off down the hall to the entrance of the school.

There stood Mr. Argus Filch, the caretaker, ready to escort the students to Hogsmeade. Dorcas chased after Alice, all the while laughing her arse off, and only came to a halt when her front met Alice's back.

"OW! Dorcas!" Alice shrieked, causing a bunch of the older students to turn 'round and have a look.

"Sorry, Al, lost track of how fast I was going…" Dorcas bit her lip and maintained her position, staring at Filch and hoping they'd be leaving soon. She yelped when she felt a hand on the small of her back, knowing it couldn't be Alice since she was in front.

"Did I scare you?" Benjy's words were slurred. His friends had to have convinced him to have some firewhiskey before leaving the common room. His arms wrapped around Dorcas' waist and he placed small kisses on her neck, "I didn't mean to, I promise, love."

"Benjy, we're in public, please get off me." Dorcas elbowed him the stomach and laughed silently to herself when he recoiled, glaring at her.

"I thought we could go to Madame Puddifoot's, but seeing your mood…maybe we shouldn't." Benjy tried to stand up straight, as if he were trying to show true leadership qualities, but stumbled over his own feet.

Dorcas was now extremely concerned. She didn't want Benjy to receive any trouble because his friends were stupid and couldn't make the right decisions when it came to alcohol. Her hand found Benjy's and she laced their fingers, leaning forward and kissing him once on the lips, "Madame Puddifoot's sounds fine. I'll be good, I promise!"

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Dorcas' arm, pulling her away, "We have a few things to do first, Benjy, but you will have her by four. Alright?"

"Alright," Benjy said, even though he wasn't quite all there. His fingers were moving across his own lips and he watched Dorcas, purely fascinated. Alice and Dorcas giggled at once and sped off after Filch, hoping to lose him.

It was quite the walk to Hogsmeade, but once they arrived their legs didn't feel as sore as you'd think. Dorcas clung to Alice as they stormed into Zonko's, admiring all the new products that were all too expensive for the daughter of Charles Meadowes and Alice wasn't quite the richest pureblood on the planet, so, they stood and watched other Hogwarts students buy these amazing items from a distance. They clasped one another's hands tightly as their bright eyes widened with a desire for these goods. Sirius Black gripped one of the overpriced new goods and flashed Dorcas and Alice a menacing smile.

"Looks like you two won't be getting the updated goods this year, eh?" he said, tossing one of the newer versions of the dungbomb into the air. He caught it in his left hand and rolled it in his palm, checking for anything that could cause it to malfunction. Alice's cheeks puffed outwards, as they normally did with Sirius' teasing, but they now had a hint of pink along the apples. Dorcas couldn't help laughing and she gave her friend the support she needed.

"Black, we don't need updated goods. We're plenty creative with what we already use! Why upgrade?" Dorcas adjusted her headband as Alice continued to cling onto her arm, whispering things to herself. She could only hear a few of the words that were uttered and they ranged from "so stupid" to "need to stop liking him."

"Someone's touchy. Upgrading means you can do upgraded pranks, Dorcas. You two should give up and go back to womanly things. Like….cooking." Sirius received plenty of laughs from his gang that remained behind him. They weren't any threat to Dorcas.

"I'm sorry, what females do you know that cook? I'm pretty sure you probably have house elves do it for you all the time." Dorcas' lips twisted into a smirk and she tugged her arm out of Alice's grasp in order to cross it with the other, "No offense. I know how you – "

Sirius' face had contorted into something that Dorcas had never seen. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and she could hear his teeth grinding. Two of his Marauder friends, Remus and James, lunged forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"You…YOU. DON'T. KNOW. THE. FIRST. THING! ABOUT. MY. FAMILY!" He cursed underneath his breath and tried to attack Dorcas. She took a step back, frightened, and looked towards Alice for help. Alice couldn't think of anything to say and continued watching the scene unfold. Sirius was about ready to murder or send someone into a new dimension with usage of his fist. When Remus and James couldn't hold him back any longer, he tackled Dorcas to the floor and held his fist high in the air, ready to have it collide with her face.

"Black, didn't anyone tell you it's wrong to hit a female?"

Dorcas looked up from her position on the floor, her headband had flown off her head and was two feet away from her. Odd, she thought, but shrugged it off and struggled to see who it could be. The voice sounded oddly familiar and her palms thrust themselves against Sirius' chest, trying to shove him off her. Sirius had paused only for a moment, but he knew not to miss a beat. He pinned her hands above her head and glared over at the man who had spoken to him, teeth bared.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

Dorcas froze in her spot on the ground and tilted her neck back slightly to see Alice. Why did she always have to meet Lucius Malfoy in the oddest of places? The platform. Late night stroll. The Potions room. Everything seemed to backfire on her when it came to meeting Lucius Malfoy. As she swam about in her many thoughts, Alice could be heard babbling off to the store owners and, apparently, she had struggled many times to pry Sirius Black off of Dorcas only to be shoved backwards into many displays.

Lucius footsteps were slow and steady as he grabbed Sirius Black by the arm and tugged him off of Dorcas in one fell swoop. He pushed him back towards his friends, who watched him with envy, and extended a hand down to help Dorcas back on her feet. Dorcas felt the heat rise into her cheeks as her hand slid perfectly into Lucius' and she moved onto her feet with no trouble at all.

"Are you alright, Gryffindor?" he asked, not showing the least bit of concern, but at least he was trying to sound like it. The Slytherins behind him laughed and Narcissa cooed into his ear, pulling his hand away from Dorcas'.

"She's fine, Lucius. Well, I mean, her health is fine. I don't know if I could say the same about her clothes…" Narcissa ran a hand through Lucius hair and left a long, tantalizing kiss on his cheek all the while her eyes on Dorcas. Dorcas could almost feel the steam buzzing out her ears after hearing Narcissa insult her clothing. How could Slytherins be so unbelievably cruel? She shoved past them, dragging Alice by the hand, and ran out of the store. The bells of the door clanged behind her and her arms fell to her sides. Why was she upset by this? After all, she had Benjy and Benjy loved her and Slytherins were pathetic, ignorant fools anyway. Quickly, she turned on her heel and glared at Alice.

"I'm going to find Benjy and go to Madame Puddifoot's. I'll see you."

Dorcas wandered alone for awhile, waiting until the clock struck four. She had told Alice she would look for Benjy, but that wasn't her intention. She wanted to be alone. The Shrieking Shack, recently named due to the cries that came from within in the pitch darkness of night, seemed vacant enough. Small animals ran into the trees that rested behind the hill, scampering away from Dorcas as she wandered over to the fence. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the metal, gazing at the torn, worn down shack.

"Does it remind you of yourself, Gryffindor?"

Dorcas' heart leaped from her chest and caught in her throat. The thudding in her ears pounded as she quickly turned around to see Lucius Malfoy.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered, her eyes darting from the path downward to the town and over to the trees. There wasn't any escape from him considering his position right next to the only real exit. Dorcas swallowed, trying to moisten her now dry throat, "It's a shack, Lucius."

"I'm asking if it's impoverished appearance reminds you of yourself. I noted the fact that you aren't wearing…" Lucius moved towards her and pulled a loose thread off her sweatshirt, staring into her eyes the entire time, "…the fanciest of clothes. Dorcas, you don't have much, do you?"

Dorcas tugged her arm away, pushing past him. She checked the time on her watch before stowing it away in her pocket. 3:45. She had only fifteen minutes to meet up with Benjy at Madame Puddifoot's, "I'm proud of where I come from, Malfoy!" she sneered, brushing the whisps of her hair out of her face. How could she have left her headband in Zonko's? She was an absolute mess.

"What's wrong, Dorcas? Trying to impress me?" Lucius' lips spread into a devious smirk and he took another step towards her, "I do like when you try…"

Dorcas couldn't take him anymore. He went around and had Narcissa around his arm, but then he tried to do this. Tried to make Dorcas fall for his idiotic charm. She wouldn't let herself be fooled; not this time. She raced forward before she could stop herself and brought her hand back. Lucius watched her in horror, his eyes large with sudden fear, as her palm met his cheek. The loud crack interrupted the silence of the wilderness around them. The birds fluttered their wings in the distance as they took flight, startled by the loud slap. Lucius was enraged. His hand grabbed Dorcas wrist tightly and he slammed her frail frame against the fence, "You're a tease, Dorcas. A stupid little tease."

Dorcas fought against him; kicking and biting him, trying anything to get him off her. His arms pinned her against the metal, fragments of metal breaking through the sweatshirt and scraping against her skin.

"LUCIUS!" Another male had entered the scene, his brown tousled hair waving in the wind. Lucius' lips curled back, seething with anger. He threw Dorcas against the fence and walked towards Benjy, who was, of course, trying to act like the hero. He drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"We duel, asshole!" Benjy yelled, with the tiniest hint of a squeak in his voice. Dorcas was flattered that he was going to fight for her honor, but wasn't reassured.

"Benjy, your girl isn't worth it."

The look on Benjy's face caused Dorcas' heart to fall out to pieces. Or was that because of what Lucius had said? She didn't have time to figure it out because Lucius was gone and Benjy had already came over to hold her and walk her down to the town. He held her tightly to his side and kissed her along her neck and collarbone, whispering to her that she was safe and that she'd be alright.

Lucius sat in the darkness of the Slytherin Common Room, exiled to the dungeons. Narcissa had gone up to her dormitory for a sleepover with her friends, leaving him alone for the night. He leaned back on the leather couch and stared down at the scrolls laid out on the table. His decent calligraphy spread across every page rambling about the multiple potions that cause sleep or drowsiness. He, honestly, didn't need to turn it until the week after seeing as Professor Slughorn did not care if the Slytherins were behind with their work, but since Narcissa could not satisfy the undying want that burned inside him and his 'friends' were out trying to get back at the Gryffindors for their tiresome pranks, he decided to attempt. He tossed the quill on the table beside his feet of parchment and put his head in his hands, his mind drifting off to the fourteen year old Dorcas Meadowes. What did she see in Benjy Fenwick, the fifteen year old, know-it-all Ravenclaw? This question and many others racked his brain night after night, day after day, whenever he let his mind wander off. That question, along with the many that dealt with the texture of her lips and the warmth of her skin under his fingers, constantly appeared in his mind despite his attempts to block them. Dorcas was a stupid, blood traitor Gryffindor. Without a doubt, she would join forces with Aurors or the weak Ministry. She would become a nothing, a low piece of nothing, whereas he would marry Narcissa Black and own the Malfoy Manor. He would inherit his father's wealth and riches, become a high noble in the Ministry, in society, in everyday life. His life had been mapped out since the day he was born and he had devoted himself to following it.

A noise of ruffling by one of the dormitory entrances brought him back to his senses. The fire in the fireplace had dimmed down and left the room poor quality to get any work done. The few who had been staying in the room, with their whispers of nothing, had fled the room at the sound. Lucius lifted his head from his hands and turned to face whatever had entered the room.

"Narcissa…didn't you have a sleepover, love?" Lucius asked, rubbing his hand over the seat beside him. He studied her figure carefully, his eyes resting on the key essentials that his family had taught him to look out for. Her perfect face, her luxurious blonde hair, her perfect curves that caused tremors to soar through his veins when they collided with his flesh. He held out his hand for her to take, watching as it fit into his as she sat herself beside him. His arm wrapped around her waist and he brought his lips to the soft bud of her neck, kissing and sucking gently, "What happened?" he breathed out, the warmth beating on her skin.

Narcissa tilted her head back, falling under Lucius' spell as he had expected, "I only – " she paused to gasp, her hand clutching his tightly, "I only came because…Bellatrix…she needs to speak to you."

Lucius frowned and pulled away from his beautiful Narcissa. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently. That wasn't what he had expected or hoped for in the slightest. He sighed, lifting himself unwillingly off the couch, "I will go see her then. Where is she?" He brought his hand down to stroke her soft cheeks, smiling down at her.

Narcissa smiled back, sending a wave of guilt into Lucius. No. He mustn't feel guilty. He wasn't weak. She was his, and his alone, "She's down in the Room of Requirement."

"Thank you, Cissa," he whispered, kissing her once on the forehead. He turned to leave, picking up his robes and draping them over his shoulders.

"Lucius?" her voice echoed in the room, no matter how small it had been. He paused at the exit to the common room and merely tilted his head to the side for a second.

"What?" he said, harshly, wanting to run to Bellatrix and find out what she wanted as soon as possible.

"I…I love you."

Lucius froze. Could he lie again? Could he make that mistake and lie to Narcissa again, forcing her to believe what was obviously not true? He closed his eyes and clung onto the wall, breathing deeply. Instead of giving Narcissa an answer…

He left.

The walk to the Room of the Requirement took awhile for Lucius wasn't keen on getting there on time. If Bellatrix wanted to ruin his night, then he would make her wait as long as humanly possible. He wandered the corridors, receiving shouts from the paintings about being out past curfew and to 'put his light out!', but it didn't matter to him. He was Lucius Malfoy and they knew not to anger someone from a family of such nobility. He sighed when he realized it would be time to head back to the Room of Requirement, when he realized it was time to acknowledge the task at hand. He thought of Narcissa in her skimpy pajamas waiting up for him in the common room. Sitting on the couch, ready to do anything for him. Possibly die for him. The faster he and Bellatrix had their conversation, the faster he could get back up to the room and ravish his future wife. He ran down the hallways and pushed through the necessary doors, panting by the time he arrived at the Come and Go room. The door was large and exquisite, staring down at him as if it had been waiting for days and was sufficiently angered to the point where it may crush him. He swallowed his pride, for there was no time to argue with Bellatrix, and gripped the door handles. He pushed the doors open and walked into the room shrouded in darkness.

"Bellatrix?" he called out, coughing from the dust that filtered throughout the room. What could she have possibly wanted, a poor man's hut?

"So, thought you could keep me waiting, did you? Awfully rude, Malfoy." Bellatrix laughed, menacingly, and her wand lit up instantly. She twirled it in both hands, a twisted smirk upon her face as she watched Lucius in amusement, "Tell me, Lucius, why do you think you're here?"

The honest answer that Lucius' usually snarky self would give was: Because you're a crazy person who needs to be checked into the permanent ward at St. Mungo's.

Instead, he said:

"I have no idea, Bellatrix…" He stared around the room, piles of books surrounding them. There was a large cabinet in one area and many birdcages and random things strewn over the floor, "Why did you summon me here?" He yawned, smearing a hand over his face. This wasn't what he had in mind: a guessing game. Why couldn't Bellatrix Black be straight up with him?

"You're here because we're sixteen years old and have one year left at this school."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and used her wand to twirl a strand of curly black hair, "Lord Voldemort, as you've potentially heard about….he's recruiting, Lucius."

His parents had warned him about this day. Had told him that if he was asked to become a member of the Death Eaters that he was required to accept if he wanted to remain part of the family. He swallowed, looking around the room without pausing. He hadn't expected it to come so quickly.

"Aw, look at wittle Lucius. Didn't expect it come so soon? Poor baby," Bellatrix teased. She extended her hand and cupped it under his chin, sticking her tongue out between her teeth, "Don't you realize what glory he'll bring?" She let go of his face and the palm of her hand rested on his chest, moving to his shoulder as she walked around him. She paused when she stood exactly behind him and leaned over his left shoulder, whispering in his ear, "What do you say, Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was summer before Dorcas' fifth year. Her red hair had grown far too long and didn't meet her mother's approval and she was, thus, forced to have her hair cut on a nice, sunny day in August. Her owl, Athena, stood perched on her window sill, a few letters tied to its talons. One of the three letters was enveloped in a blue envelope and sealed with the Ravenclaw crest: Benjy. Dorcas had broken his heart when she dumped him before the summer vacation. It wasn't that she didn't love him, that was only a partial reason. The main reason was that she didn't want to be tied down to a boy the entire summer. It had felt spectacular to have freedom; to not feel guilty when a boy whistled at her when she laid out for a tan, or to kiss boys that she met at the weekend carnivals. None of it was wrong if you didn't have a boyfriend and she relished in that type of feeling.

So, she tossed the blue letter aside and ran into the washroom with the other two. One was addressed to her from Alice and the other was from the Hogwarts administration informing her of her required equipment for the upcoming year. Dorcas lifted herself up on her tiptoes at the idea of starting her fifth year at the school. Yes, it would be exceptionally difficult with exams, but she would be able to see all her friends and watch Quidditch, maybe even be on the team! The ideas that ran through her mind were impossible to control as she finished undressing herself and hopped into the steaming hot shower. She ran her fingers through her drenched red hair, scrubbing in the shampoo and entangling her hands in the process. The smells of the shampoo surrounded her in complete bliss and she closed her eyes, arching her neck and letting out a positively content sound. Once her hair was rinsed of the necessary cleansing products, Dorcas moved on to clean the rest of her body. It took about a total of thirty minutes before Dorcas was satisfied with her cleanliness and she stepped out of the shower, wrapping an olive colored towel around her body. She stumbled out over the ledge of the shower and nearly fell onto her face.

"You alright, Dorcas, dear?" her mother called out from the floor below. Dorcas knew that her mother was probably gripping the banister tightly and about ready to charge up the stairs to save her daughter. After the news had been reporting attacks in their city, Mrs. Meadowes had been in a state of constant worry. Muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards were being found mysteriously dead all around the country and it frightened her to death. Dorcas didn't feel any worry whatsoever. After all, she was only in the city for two and a half months before she would be safely guarded at Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore, and even when she was here, none of the attacks had been connected.

"I'm fine, mum! I'll be down in a few!" Dorcas tied her hair up into a tight, high ponytail before changing into a sundress and slipping on strapped sandals. She stood at the top of the stairs and sighed, remembering what her mother had told her, "This is your daughter, Dorcas Olivia Meadowes, stepping down your gorgeous white stairs for her breakfast that should include, if I'm not mistaken, scrambled eggs, bacon, some sausage for dad, and hotcakes!"

She heard her mother clapping from the distance and then saw her figure rush up the stairs, wrapping her arms around Dorcas in a fit of love.

"Good job, darling, now…why don't you come downstairs?"

"Oh, like a normal person, you mean? Gladly!" Dorcas replied with a slight eyeroll as she made her descent. She kissed her father on top of his head before she sat down in her chair and helped herself to some orange juice and toast.

"So, pumpkin, what's on your to-do list today?" her father asked, stabbing a piece of sausage with his fork as he read the paper.

"Haircut with mum. Then we're going to Diagon Alley for a bit of school supply shopping." Dorcas smirked and held the letter high above her head for her mother to grab. It was only fair that if Dorcas had to have her beloved hair chopped off to mid-back that her mother take her shopping for her much-needed school supplies.

"Sounds lovely." Her father mumbled, tossing the paper into the wastebin. Dorcas stopped spreading the jam on her toast and looked up at her father, worried.

"What's wrong? Something – "

"No, Dorcas, don't worry about it…" Her father replied, looking weary as he stood up to go to work. He dragged Mrs. Meadowes to him and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be home at six. Make that casserole for me, won't you?"

"Of course, Charles…" Her mother leaned back on the counter and watched as her husband left the house. She waited until she heard the door shut before turning to her daughter, "He's worried about the attacks. See, he reads that Daily Prophet and they're saying the attacks have been connected to an 'organization'. I think that's pish posh."

Dorcas did not have the heart to reply to her mother and explain that if it was connected to a Wizarding group that it would potentially provide a cause of death for the hundreds of people who were dropping dead for no plausible reason. She picked at her toast instead, skipping out on the scrambled eggs, and munched silently. Her mother sighed and left the kitchen, muttering off to herself about how there was nobody to talk to in this bloody household and much more that Dorcas didn't feel keen on remembering. She was much too focused on what the Daily Prophet had reported and she lunged at the wastebin. Her hand pried off the lid and she dug into the trash for the paper. How could her father hide this from her? Naturally, he couldn't. Her hands found the paper easily and she gasped in relief. There, sprawled across the page, was a new headliner. Potential connection to a group called…._Death Eaters_. It was next to the biggest article on the front page, written in small print, probably in hopes that nobody would be looking for it. Dorcas flipped to the page that it continued on and read, quietly, to herself. The organization was apparently in support of pureblood supremacy. _That explains the murders of Muggles and Muggleborns…_Dorcas read on, hoping for more information, but there wasn't any. She tossed the paper across the table and left the kitchen, no longer hungry.

"Dorcas! You ready?" Her mother called from the living room and Dorcas could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, mum. Haircut first, then?"

Dorcas and her mother exited the hair salon at around one thirty in the afternoon. Her mother had made thousands of stops along the way, took millions of detours whenever she thought that someone along the street looked suspicious. By the time Dorcas' hair was cut and they were taking the bus to get to the Leaky Cauldron, the time had flown by and they had only a few hours to buy her supplies. She knew they could always return another day, but it made no sense if they had already gone far out of their way already. Dorcas climbed off the bus followed by her mother who clung desperately on her shoulder as if she expected someone to snatch her up as soon as her foot met the pavement. Dorcas shook the hand off her shoulder because she was a typical fifteen year old who didn't want anyone thinking that she needed a parent's protection. And, in any case, Dorcas would end up being the person protecting either of them anyway since she truly believed in the idea of the attacks stemming from a Wizarding organization. The door of the Leaky Cauldron creaked as they moved into the small place. Her mother huddled close to her back, still very much afraid of the folk who sat in the bar. Dorcas resisted rolling her eyes and tugged her mother along through the room until they were out back. She pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks that opened the entrance to Diagon Alley, taking note of her mother's jaw dropping reaction. Her mother screamed and clung to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, looking at her daughter with a look that displayed the highest amount of fear.

"Dorcas, I…I can't do this!" she cried out, her nails digging themselves into the wood of the door, "You go on. Go to Gringott's and take out as much as you need. I- I'm going in here and getting myself a drink here, alright? I love you, I do, but this, this is too much for me!"

Dorcas watched her mother carefully, hiding her amusement well, "Mum, I'm not supposed to go by myself. Dad wouldn't like it and neither should you, what with all the attacks! Don't be stupid – you can do it."

"I can't. You're wrong! It's Diagon Alley! It's safe, you'll be safe, you'll be – you'll be fine!" Her mother was acting hysterical and suddenly, Dorcas realized, it might be better if she went off by herself or people might take her mother away from her for acting completely bonkers.

"Fine, mum, I'll be careful. Promise." She waved her mother off and watched as she wandered back into the Leaky Cauldron before she took off down the main road, running as fast as she could to Gringott's. There were people bustling about around her, some she recognized as students and others were people shopping for things most likely associated with their careers. She ran to the bank, dodging these folk as she ran, hoping they wouldn't be angry with her. The only times she spoke to anyone were to say, "Sorry!" or "'Scuse me!" which were generally given no response unless it was a glare of some sort. Dorcas didn't mind, for glares did not hurt any part of her being, and instead she continued onward to her destination. Once she reached Gringott's, she realized that she had no actual idea on how she was supposed to get into their vault. Would they ask her for her name? Possibly. That wouldn't be too difficult to give. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, pausing for a moment to take in the glossy floors and the high ceilings. She always found herself wondering, ever since she had been eleven, why they built the ceiling so unbelievably high when the workers who tended the vaults were so vertically challenged. Maybe it was that way to help boost their self esteem, but Dorcas would never know. It wasn't long before she was shoved away from the door and forced to move over to one of the goblins. They stared at her, almost as if they could see right through to her very core. Luckily for Dorcas, she knew her core wasn't bad at all and marched straight up to one of the counters, a bright smile on her face.

"My name is Dorcas Meadowes, daughter of Charles and Elizabeth Meadowes. I require entrance to their vault, please," she said, with pride, sticking her chin upwards, "If it's not any trouble, of course!"

The goblin tilted his glasses downwards, as if analyzing her deeply, before he pushed them back up on his nose. He didn't smile and his tone did not show any sign of happiness.

"Do you have your key?"

Was that what her mother had shoved into her bag? Oh, she sure hoped so. Her hand shoved into her bag and she desperately searched for what she begged to be the key. Her fingers fumbled around something cold, like metal, and she dragged it upwards along the side of the bag. She outstretched her arm far above her head triumphantly before handing the key over to the goblin. The stress of this particular errand had worn her out entirely and she could barely contain her energy throughout the goblin's speech. Another goblin came around shortly and tugged her away to what seemed to be a mine cart.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Dorcas inquired, peeking over the edge of the cart and down to the depths below. She swallowed some of her saliva and looked over at the goblin, hoping he'd provide a response that gave her reassurance.

"It'll do."

That was not reassuring at all. Her hands clung to each other and her nails broke through the skin as the mine cart flew down the track and delved into the darkness that was underground. Since her family did not have the longest line of history or very much money to afford a more guarded vault, the ride was not very long. Dorcas climbed out of the cart upon their arrival, feeling dizzy and stumbling with every step she took towards the door. The goblin took her key from her hand and she stared at the emptiness in her palm, wondering when she had become incapable of unlocking a door. As if reading her mind the goblin turned to her and opened the vault, gesturing her to go in.

"Here's your key."

Dorcas nearly dropped the peculiar thing onto the floor, but she caught it all the same. She smiled at the goblin and nodded her head to represent her thank you before she entered the vault. There wasn't much, but there was certainly enough. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the golden color of the Galleons, but there wasn't a large enough amount for her to take multiple of those. Instead, she grabbed around ten and then chucked a vast amount of Sickles and Knuts into her coin purse. When she was satisfied with the amount of money she had collected, she turned and exited the vault.

"Ready to head back?" the goblin asked, raising a rather large eyebrow. Now that Dorcas had paid attention to them, they really were quite hideous.

"Yes, thanks!" Dorcas climbed back into the mine cart and waited until they were back at the back. The ride up was worse than the ride down into the ground. Her stomach lurched forward and her arm was forced to grip herself around the waist to prevent any upchucking from occurring. The cart sent her from one side to the other and she nearly screamed when they came to a dramatic halt at the top. Her hair flew about her face the entire time, some moments it was caught in her mouth and she had to spit it out only to have it fly back in.

If there was one thing Dorcas promised herself that day, it was that she would never, ever go into the Gringott's vaults ever again. It took nearly all her self control to stop herself from kissing the ground when she stumbled out of the cart. She turned around and waved goodbye to the goblin, tossing a sickle in his direction before she raced out of the building and down the main street, all the while looking at her list of what she was required to buy. Her red hair bounced against her back as she looked at store names, hoping that her mother wasn't dying of worry at the Leaky Cauldron.

The time! She grabbed her watch from her pocket and flipped it open. It was three o'clock! How had she spent an hour and a half within that bank? Dorcas took off running down the pathway and decided Flourish and Blott's worked as the first store, considering it contained all of her textbooks she would be required to bring that year. Whilst waiting in line to buy her books, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm not an adult! Student – buying…" Dorcas started explaining, but didn't get very far since her voice was muffled by her mouth being thrust into the fabric of the shirt.

"Oh, shut up, Dorky! It's me, Alice! Gid and Fay came to help me with shopping, but they received something urgent and had to go, so, Molly's with me instead. Where's your dad?" Alice looked around the shop and let go of Dorcas so she could regain her breathing.

"He's not with me. Mum came, but she's too afraid to come in here, so she's waiting at the Leaky Cauldron." Dorcas ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, glad not to be breathing in the smell of fabric softener.

"Well, that's not safe, innit?" Alice pursed her lips and scratched the top of her head, grabbing Dorcas' books of the counter once she had paid for them and shoving them in her bookbag for her. Dorcas nearly toppled over from all the weight, but she didn't mind much. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder and grinned at Alice.

"I guess my mum thinks I'm mature enough to shop on my own!" she said, smug, looping her arm through Alice's as they marched off to buy new potion vials and other school supplies aplenty. Dorcas didn't realize how much slower shopping went by when you were with a friend. As they would trudge off to buy more of their required supplies, the two would stop and stare at many of the desirable things in the windows of other stores, breath fogging up the class and their hands leaving prints on the glossy, transparent glass. Alice tended to need extra pulling and tugging in order to get her to move along to the next shop and Alice sure can fight.

By the time Dorcas had finished shopping and her and Alice had finished their window shopping as well, it was around five thirty. Dorcas gave her best friend the best, heartfelt hug she could ever possibly give and reminded her that they would see one another in around a week. She waved goodbye to Molly Prewett as well, her mind wandering off to think about the potential places Gid and Fay could be. Alice had said she didn't have one tiny bit of a clue as to where they went off to, but that didn't stop Dorcas' mind from trailing off. As soon as she reached the back entrance of Diagon Alley, she shoved the thought away and tried to regain focus. Her mother was going to ask loads of questions about where she had been and what had happened, and she definitely needed to prepare herself for them. Strange, Dorcas thought when she reached the door, it's partially open. She opened the door from its already pre-opened stance and took a step inside. There was no noise except for the scuttling of what she only could assume were rats. The place wasn't closed and there were generally people in here talking, so how could it be silent? Dorcas' grip on the strap of her bag instantly tightened as she moved deeper into the room.

"Hello?" she whispered, even though she had meant for it to be louder. Her hand met the bar counter and she froze. The place was completely empty. Dead. Her heart pounded in her chest as her mind began to leap from conclusion to conclusion, her breathing quickening at the same rate. Where was her mother? Where could she have gone? Why was nobody here to tell her? Dorcas ran from the bar and opened the door. The weather outside was not what she had expected and her hands fumbled with the doorknob of the Leaky Cauldron as her hair flailed wildly in the rising breeze, her hand turning every which way as she panicked. How far could her mother have gone? Did she leave at three? No, no, that wasn't possible.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down. The air was gray, murky and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Dorcas walked along the sidewalk, her head snapping to look behind her every now and then.

She was alone.

Before she could comprehend anything that was happening, Dorcas broke off into a sprint down the sidewalk, her arms beating against her sides as she ran. Her mother. Where was her mother? She heard noises. Screams, somewhere behind her and she tripped over her feet, falling face first onto the pavement. Her eyes peered off in front of her and she saw feet. Shoes, to be more correct. I'm going to be mugged or I'm going to die. Which is worse? Die. Dying is worse.

"What are you doing here?" the voice sounded irritated. Cold.

Dorcas pushed herself off the cement and wiped her face with her sleeve before she turned her head upwards to see who it was that had stopped her.

"Lucius…" she said, stupidly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "I-I was at Diagon Alley – I…"

Lucius smacked himself, on the forehead specifically, with the palm of his hand. There were shouts in the distance and Lucius wrapped an arm around Dorcas, pulling her to him. His eyes were not focused on her as hers were on him for they were too busy staring off into the direction of the screams of insanity, of pure joy. The screams of fear had dissipated. Once the screams ceased, Lucius took hold of Dorcas' arm and dragged her away from the pavement.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! LET ME GO!" Dorcas pried her arm out of his strong grasp and glared at him, "WHERE IS MY MOTHER, LUCIUS?"

Lucius watched Dorcas, pain washing over his face as he saw Dorcas' eyes begin to water. The angered expression she wore crumbling when she realized what had happened, a loud ringing sounding off in her ears. Grief shot through her body and Lucius stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her for a brief moment. Her body shook gently with sobs as he held her, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. Dorcas' small fists beat against his chest. She did not want to be comforted by him and she, certainly, did not want his arms wrapped around her. She wanted her mother's. She wanted her mother's annoying chatter, her mother's hatred of the Wizarding World, her mother's laugh, and her mother's stupid protective rules.

Dorcas couldn't hold back her anger any longer. Lucius was shoved away from her and her wand was out from her pocket, pointed in his direction.

"Why were you here, Lucius?" she asked, pleading, as her free hand wiped the tears from her face, "Why were you here? Now? How do you know?"

Lucius didn't know if Dorcas' mother had been killed in the attack. The only things he knew were these:

_It was one about one forty five in the afternoon. Lucius and Bellatrix had been clothed in black robes, large silver masks covered their faces. They were surrounded by others, most of them from their own Slytherin class, dressed in the exact same. The only thing that set the massive horde of blackness apart was the diversity of the masks. Each represented one's own design, one's own creation. Lucius swallowed his nervousness and examined his knuckles, pale white as they gripped around the wand. This was their first assignment as the loyal followers of the Dark Lord. He remembered his mother, kissing him on the cheek before sending him off by Floo Powder to Bellatrix's humble abode. Bellatrix's family had obviously been preparing for this moment their entire lives and sent sinister smiles to the both of them. Now, Lucius stood beside her, listening to her high pitched cackling as she discussed what she had planned for the Muggles and Muggleborns they were destined to attack. The place of interest was a small, general store a few buildings away from the well-known Leaky Cauldron. Bellatrix had suggested it to one of the 'higher' Death Eaters and Lucius had went along with it. His hot breath beat back against his face, rebounding off the mask as he watched the streets carefully. Bellatrix turned to Lucius and he could feel the smirk through his mask, burning into his skin._

"_Are you ready? The place has its highest rate of customers at two o'clock. That's when we strike." Bellatrix sounded confident and the other Death Eaters nodded, listening to her every word. How she had gained such respect, Lucius would never know. Only seventeen, too! It was absurd. The fifteen minutes that they waited passed by slowly and they tortured him. He watched as Muggle after Muggle entered the general store, only leaving with a small bag of fruit or cigarettes. He wanted to get this over with. Wanted it to be over. _

"_It's two. We strike on my order." Bellatrix's voice broke the silence like a window shattering on impact. Lucius closed his eyes and the world was placed in slow motion. All at once the Death Eaters began their subtle attack on the general store. Lucius' wand fumbled in his hand for a moment as he charged in behind Bellatrix, looking for someone worthy of a good Cruciatus Curse or something. He couldn't kill anyone, certainly not, he didn't have the power or the will to do it. His heart continued to thud in his ears as he moved down the aisles, crouching down low for no given reason, and looking for a worthy victim. _

_There. She was there. She was perfect. Her auburn hair was cut to shoulder length and she was wearing a conservative sundress. Her back was pressed up against the toothbrushes and the toothpaste, her hand rummaging through her purse as if struggling to find a lipstick or money. Did she suspect she was being mugged? How quaint, Lucius thought, moving in towards her. Her eyes fell on his and she screamed. She screamed louder than any of the other Muggles that is coconspirators had to deal with. He thrust out his wand and opened his mouth for the spell, but the words stayed glued to his tongue. He mustsn't fail. Say the spell. SAY IT! He mentally cursed himself for not saying it as the woman took off running down the aisle._

"_Fool," he heard a cold, high-pitched voice around the corner. Bellatrix._

"_Please, I'll give you anything. I have money, I do…please, please," the woman with the auburn hair was on the ground, her hands covering her face with her purse as she continued to dig for valuables._

"_That's right, worthless filth, beg for your life." There was cackling, laughter, and other horrific sounds coming from the others behind Bellatrix. He couldn't bear it. He hid behind the group and watched, unsure of what to do. There were other bodies strewn across the floor. All of their eyes held innocence, purity, and other vast things that Lucius did not understand. The woman on the floor was the last survivor. The last one alive in the store. _

"_Please, I – I know your kind. I am married to a wizard. Please, please don't kill me. I'll give you anything." The woman's purse was slapped away from her and the money fell across the floor. He noticed a picture, in her wallet, of what he assumed was a family photo. There was a man, tall and handsome, with his arm around the waist of the woman on the floor. In front of them, stood a small girl with long, red hair and bright blue eyes. Lucius froze and he dropped his wand to the floor, ignoring the sound it made on the tile. He bent down and grabbed it before he fled the scene. He hadn't done anything worthy in the mission, but he couldn't stay there and listen to the torture that Bellatrix was about to put Dorcas' mother through. He remembered their orders, clear as day:_

"_You will use the Cruciatus Curse on a Muggle or Muggleborn as your first assignment."_

_He couldn't watch Bellatrix ruin one of his classmate's parents, especially Dorcas. He had fled the scene and torn his robes off his body as he ran down the street. He ran back to a fireplace, worthy of the Floo he brought with him, and stumbled inside. He returned home as quickly as he could, shoving the robes and the mask in the hiding place beside his mother's and father's. The urge to vomit returned and he ran into the bathroom, gripping the pearl white toilet bowl as he released his feelings into it. The people, the people were dead and he had been part of it. He remembered their morbid faces as they lay on the tile and his insides burned with disgust. He sat on the bathroom floor, resisting the need to slam his head into the drywall, for hours before grabbing a change of clothes and leaving the house to return to the store._

_It was five o'clock when he returned. No one had heard about the general store, for as he walked by it the sign read Closed. The world wouldn't know til the following day, when the stench became too much to bear. Lucius closed his eyes before running across the street and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wondered where the fellow Death Eaters had run off to, if they had succeeded. He thought about Dorcas' mother. It was in that moment of remembering Dorcas, that he saw her across the street. She was running, frantically down the street her red hair flowing wilding about her perfect face. No, it couldn't be. It was his imagination. He smeared his hand over his face to try and fix his vision, but sure enough: there she was. He ran after her and then…_

They ended up here.

"I was shopping in Diagon Alley. My parents left not too long ago with the goods. I was supposed to meet Narcissa here and –"

Dorcas had lowered her wand at the mention of Narcissa. Of course, Lucius Malfoy would most definitely come to Diagon Alley for a date with his lovely girlfriend. They probably went shopping with one another. She didn't have much time to think about that because her mind wandered instantly back to her mother.

"Lucius, I don't know where she is. She never would have left the Cauldron. I swear it, I do." Dorcas was borderline hysterical and she turned away from him. Across the street, Lucius could see it: the store. He grabbed her hand, the warmth of her skin sending sparks up his arm.

"It's not safe that way. Let's, err, let's cross the street." Lucius pulled her alongside him, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked across the abandoned road. Dorcas' other hand gently rested on his upper arm as they quickly moved through the pedestrian walkway. Lucius' shoulders tensed at her touch, but reminded himself that she was fifteen and he was seventeen. Not to mention, he was a Death Eater, or at least trying to become one, and she was a Gryffindor whose father was a blood traitor. Dorcas stayed close to him as they walked and Lucius took note to glance, stealthily, through the window of the store and check to see if Dorcas' mother was lying there unconscious or dead. When they passed the store, however, Lucius wasn't the one to spot her mother.

"MUM!" Dorcas cried out, removing her hand from Lucius' and running to the window of the store. Her palms lay flat on the glass of the door, slamming against the material over and over when the door wouldn't budge, "MUM!"

Lucius couldn't bear listening to the sound of Dorcas' voice. The frailty and innocence of it made him want to burst out in tears. Instead, he wound his arms around her waist and tried to pull her away from the door.

"Lucius, they killed her! THEY KILLED HER! I'm going to kill them! I swear, I will kill them! I will kill them all!" Her feet kicked as he pulled her away from the door and lifted her from the ground. She continued to struggle, her hands reaching for the silver handle of the door, "MUM, PLEASE!"

Lucius closed his eyes as he held Dorcas in his arms, ignoring the yells and the screaming. The only words that echoed through his mind were: "I'm going to kill them! I swear, I will kill them! I will kill them all!"

Dorcas flailed in his arms, her hands wildly reaching for the door repeatedly. When she realized that Lucius would not release her and she was unable to get to her mother, she relaxed, patiently waiting for Lucius to put her down. She waited, her head aching from all the things she had been forced to process.

"Let me take you home, Dorcas." Lucius said, as he followed behind her when she stormed off to find a telephone.

"I need to call my father, Malfoy, don't you understand?" Dorcas yelled in response, stopping when she found an emergency phone. She instantly inserted money and typed in his number, anxiously awaiting his pick up. Lucius grabbed it from her hand and slammed it back down on the receiver, "What the FUCK, Lucius?" she turned round, giving him the full view of her tear stained face, "Why shouldn't I call him?"

"Let me take you home, Dorcas. You can tell him when he gets there."

Dorcas' left eye twitched and she shook her head from side to side, "You're insane. Absolutely barking. I am calling him and if you try to stop me, I'll call the police."

Lucius backed away and folded his arms. He couldn't bear seeing Dorcas like this, knowing that he was partially involved in the murder of her mother. He immediately turned and began to walk away once he heard Dorcas begin to talk to her father. What was his reason in being there if she was going to leave him in the street once her father came in anyway?

Dorcas heard Lucius' footsteps behind her as he began to walk away. Probably off to go on his date with Narcissa, she thought, but continued speaking to her father.

"Dorcas? Is that you? What's wrong?"

Dorcas sighed and wiped her nose with the back of her arm. She realized that it wasn't ladylike, but it wasn't like Lucius was there or that she really cared what they thought anyhow. Her mother was dead. There were worse things in her life than people's opinion.

"Dad, it's…it's my fault. Mum didn't want to come with me, she wanted to stay, and I was being selfish and – and I went without her and – Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I should have stayed. I shouldn't – Dad," her voice cracked as the tears began to spill down her cheeks once more. There, she stood, on the corner of the street with her free hand wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to tell her father that her mother was now one of the mysteriously dead victims.

"Dorcas. Calm down. What happened? Is your mother hurt? Call the hospital. Dorcas, honey, it's not your fault. Calm down. Where are you?" Her father's voice sounded urgent, worried, but still trying to remain strong for her.

"She's dead. Mum's dead. My fault. I left her alone. I'm by the Leaky Cauldron. Dead." Dorcas wasn't making sense, but she leaned against the phone box as if it were only friend. In an instant her father desperately tried to reassure her before hanging up and rushing to her aid.

Dorcas didn't hang up the phone. Dorcas held the receiver to her ear and listened to the woman ask for more change as her fist slammed against the side of the phonebooth, the tears never ceasing their constant spill down her face until her father showed up. He jumped from his car and threw his arms around his daughter, kissing the top of her head multiple times while whispering thanks to Merlin for keeping her safe. When Dorcas tried to lead him to the store, the authorities were already there, trying to peer in and take care of business. They apologized to Charles Meadowes, telling him that the cause of death was unknown and that they were sorry for his loss, but the only thing Dorcas could think about was the fact that her mother's eyes were closed, tightly, as if she had expected the blow to come and her hands thrown over her face as if she had been begging for her life.

It was from that moment on that Dorcas vowed to fight against the Death Eaters. They had murdered her mother and she promised that she would stand against them as best as she possibly could. To avenge her mother's death, she would work to destroy their chance at ever meeting their goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dorcas could hear her father's voice downstairs as the many members of their family, some she had never even met, invaded their home. He had asked her many times to come downstairs and talk to them, assure them that they were doing alright, but Dorcas had refused. She didn't find it right for her to lie to these people by acting as if her mother's death had no effect on her at all. Instead, she sat down on her bed with multiple issues of the Daily Prophet spread out over the covers, her fingers trailing along each of the articles that discussed the group known as the "Death Eaters". Some articles talked about them with a different name and whenever a new one appeared Dorcas made sure to record it in her notebook. Her father had repeatedly taken the papers away and tossed them outside in a desperate attempt to stop her obsession with researching them.

"A girl at fifteen needs to have fun with her friends, not sit in her room researching an organization that she can't possibly fight."

His words echoed in the back of her mind as she finished another article, taking it and pinning it on a bulletin board beside posters of famous singers and bands. Along the edges of the bulletin board were pictures of Dorcas and Alice, from age eleven to fifteen, and pictures of her and her mother. Some of them, she could remember faking the smile because they had been in a fight only two moments before. She wished she had been given the chance to tell her mother that she loved her, that she didn't care if her mother hated the portion of her that belonged to the Wizarding World, and that she would miss her. Most of all, she wished she had been able to say goodbye.

The door of her bedroom opened and Dorcas immediately turned to see who it was, smoothing out the wrinkles that had formed on the skirt of her black dress. Her father, Charles, appeared as if had aged ten years in only two weeks. They hadn't been given the body of their mother for weeks due to the fact that the police still wanted to investigate, perform more in depth autopsies, and much more. Throughout the time period, her father had grown weary. He came home earlier from work only to go straight to bed. Dorcas decided that this must be part of his own personal grieving process and there was nothing she could do, but wait it out. One night, she peeked into his bedroom, only to see him lying on his side of the bed, her mother's perfectly made and left intact. She couldn't believe that her father had left everything of her mother's as they had been before her death. The flowers she kept on her nightstand were cared for as if she had never left, her closet still organized the way she liked it, and the alarms went off at the exact same times that she had set them. When she looked at her father now, she saw someone that she hadn't expected to see until she had graduated Hogwarts and had started her own career. It made her wonder if she looked like she had aged so much in so little as well.

"Dorcas, it's time for you to come downstairs," he mumbled, his hand smearing back through what he had left to call hair. Dorcas' head shifted to look at the newspaper articles, wanting to continue what research she had started, but she closed her eyes and pushed it from her head. They would be here when the service was over. They would be here, patiently awaiting her return. She walked over to her father, slowly, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to give her a warm smile that she knew was impossible to give at a time like this. Their interaction was silent as they walked down the stairs together, Dorcas followed by Charles. Her mother's parents, her grandparents, were silently weeping in the back of the living room and Dorcas turned to look back at her father. She wasn't sure she could face them, knowing what she knew, but they ran towards her in what seemed like an instant, throwing their weak, elderly arms around her.

"Oh, Dorcas, we were so worried…" her grandmother sobbed, stroking the back of Dorcas' head. Dorcas clung to her tightly, trying to provide the best comfort she could, but secretly wished that this day would end and she could slip under her covers to fall asleep. Her father had to pry the old woman's hands off her in order to lead Dorcas around, introducing her to distant members of her family, and had her assure them that she was merely in a state of mourning and that it was better to live in honor of her mother than use the death as an excuse. It all seemed silly to her, having to have the daughter of someone tell you whether it was alright to feel…well, alright!

The service lasted for what seemed like forever and she thanked Merlin when it finally ended. The families piled out of the house, enveloping Dorcas in large bear hugs and asking her to stay in touch. She nodded, but wouldn't, and waved them away. Once they were all gone, her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The torture's done, Dorky. Why don't you head on up to bed?" he said, looking down at her with fatherly affection. Dorcas nodded, not wanting to say anything, and turned away from the front door and walking up the stairs. She closed her eyes and stopped in the middle, her hand wound tight around the banister. Her lips parted and she whispered to herself, "My name is Dorcas Olivia Meadowes, daughter of Charles and Elizabeth Meadowes, and I am coming upstairs to sleep in my bed covered in shades of dark blue and other soothing colors."

Downstairs, her father stopped in the kitchen to hear this small whisper, the whisper his wife had always told Dorcas to utter when going up the stairs to prove that it was her and not some murderer. He set the dishes that he had been cleaning aside and gripped the edges of the counter, fighting the urge to cry.

The sounds of the Hogwarts Express' platform were loud and painful to anyone, hearing the shouts of parents and the celebratory cries of the many children who scampered about in preparation for their leave. Dorcas stood in the center of the platform, her father beside her, and both stared upwards at the large train that sealed their division from one another for an entire year. She walked in front of her father as one of the employees for the train leaned out of one of the many doors, yelling that there was five minutes before their departure. Being a fifteen year old girl battling with the common urge to fit in, Dorcas tried her best to appear calm, cool, and collected. From the corner of her eye, she could see eleven year olds embracing their parents and receiving large, noisy kisses on the cheek. Before she could stop herself, she flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He stepped back once, surprised, and wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace, giving her one quick kiss on the forehead.

"Be good, will you?" he asked, a small twinkle in his eye. He then pushed her off towards the train and she climbed aboard, waving to him from one of the windows of her compartment. Her hands clung onto the glass of the window, watching her father on the platform until he shrank and disappeared. She mentally noted that she would write him every week, updating him on her findings and all of her activities, and removed her head from the window. The compartment door slammed open and in popped Alice Prewett.

"DORCAS. OH MY GOOD MERLIN, DORCAS, I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH IT HAS BEEN UNBEARABLE!" She tacklehugged the poor redhead to the floor, but Dorcas didn't mind one bit. She had completely cut herself off from her friends when her mother had died, focusing all her attention on researching the Death Eaters. She realized, recently, that her mother would not be proud of her if she continued researching and left her entire life behind. A life of vengeance was not one for Dorcas, but she sure would attempt to become an Auror where her life would be surrounded by fighting against organizations like the Death Eaters. Dorcas threw her arms around her friend for a few moments before pushing her off, climbing onto the seat across from her.

"So, what's new, Al?" she asked, fixing her hat atop of her head.

Alice nearly jumped out of her seat. Oh, how she loved being known as the school gossip, "Apparently, Benjy's been writing you all summer and you haven't been replying. I wouldn't know if the latter is true, because ever since that – well, you know – we haven't talked. Anyways, Benjy's turned himself into a complete mess; crying and whatnot. The Ravenclaw boys say they haven't seen him act like this in forever. The last person he did it for was, who did they say? Right! The last person he absolutely flipped for was this girl named Katy. Katy something rather, don't look at me like that! They dated during his second year, could you imagine? This boy has serious issues, Dorcas, I mean serious."

Dorcas laughed along with her friend, imagining Benjy in his own compartment. His blue envelopes had never been opened, never seen. His confessions of love had been ignored and sent to the wastebin in exchange for her summer freedom. Maybe one day, when Benjy Fenwick outgrew his obsessive state, Dorcas may give him another chance. For now, she focused on regaining her friendship with Alice, learning everything about her last week of summer.

"I didn't do much. See, Gid and Fay had planned to take me places, but they're always off learning stuff for something or other. Mum's not allowed to know either, apparently, I reckon because she doesn't say anything to us either and whenever they leave, she seems to be very frightened. Frankly, I don't understand it because it's not like they could be far in their career yet, you know? Molly tells us not to worry, so we don't upfront, but I can tell that mum is. It's utterly insane."

Dorcas nodded, paying attention while looking out the window. The train trudged slowly along its track and Dorcas could only wish it would arrive faster. With classes starting, she would hardly have an idle mind. If she didn't have an idle mind, she wouldn't find herself thinking about why Lucius had been shopping when she had been or why he had treated her so kindly that day. She wouldn't have to think about her father and his loneliness what with the absence of her mother. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the glass, desperately trying to fall asleep. Her mind flashed pictures of Lucius Malfoy, his arms holding her as she cried, as she realized that her mother was dead. _Why had he stayed? Why hadn't he ran off the instant he saw Dorcas begin to scream like mad? Why hadn't he escaped to be with his lovely Narcissa?_ These thoughts repeatedly crossed her mind as she fell asleep, the soft sounds of the train moving along to its destination becoming her token sleeping aid.

Lucius had lied to Dorcas Meadowes. He had not been at Diagon Alley for any of the reasons he had stated. He had been there to torture innocent people for an idealism that he supported. Well, to put it accurately, an idealism his parents supported and forced upon him. The pureblood supremacy had always been Lucius' favorite as he had been fascinated by a world entirely run by the wizards. Although his mother used to argue with him and say that witches, too, should be included, Lucius and his father had agreed that they were also inferior. Wizards running the world, with only Wizard blood coursing through their veins…it seemed wonderful, at the time. That day, in London, when he had seen Dorcas' face at the sight of her mother lying on the tile in the general store. When he had heard her cry, saw her tears…he had been changed. Her mother had begged for her life, begged for the opportunity to stay alive for her husband and her daughter, and he had assisted the murderers. He had assisted the people who took away one of the many vital people in Dorcas' life. Then again, why did he care so much? Dorcas was the daughter of a blood traitor, the very thing he despised. He leaned back in the leather seating of the town car on his ride home from the plane he had taken to return home from his trip in Italy. There, he had tried to forget the events that had occurred. The torture he received when he returned to Bellatrix's home, the pain that caused him to seize on the floors, making him scream out in anguish. He had not succeeded in his mission and was, thus, punished. The entire time he was tortured he wondered if Dorcas had felt this obscure feeling, this unbelievable amount of pain, when she had seen her mother's body lifeless. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to find her and hold her to him. No, he told himself, she's a blood traitor. She's filth, scum, worthless. He gritted his teeth as he remembered begging his parents for the trip to Italy, to escape the memories of the Gryffindor redhead that captivated him and return to his old ideals of pureblood supremacy and love – no, lust – for Narcissa.

His trip in Venice had been only a week, but it had brought him back to his old self. He had left with Barty Crouch, Jr. and Antonin Dolohov, one his age and the other younger. The three of them discussed what they wanted to do to become heads in the Ministry and what they would do once they had been given their positions. All of them had decided that they would attempt to make the Death Eater idealism real, that they would fight for Lord Voldemort and help enact any policy that he needed. Barty didn't understand anything about this Lord Voldemort, seeing as he was still young and unsure, but he listened intently. Antonin pointed out that when Lord Voldemort came to power there wouldn't be a need to try and politically pass policies because Lord Voldemort would strike fear into the hearts of people and prevent them from ever protesting his ideology.

"If they did protest," Antonin stuck his chin out and ran a hand through his hair, grinning, "Our Lord would simply torture them or kill them."

Lucius nodded and draped an arm around Barty, who suddenly looked almost as queasy as he had when he had been told about the Death Eaters. All his life, Lucius had been told to look forward to his membership and to accept it with honor. His mother had tried desperately to convince his father that he did not need to join the organization; he deserved the right to choose. It did not turn out as such. The Dark Lord had threatened his family and it was of no use to try and put off Lucius' membership. At age sixteen, he was inducted into the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark had been permanently etched into his skin. Even now, as they walked along the beach, he could feel the mark burn along his left arm. His gray eyes glanced over at Antonin's arm, where he knew the same mark burned with the same fiery passion. The mark had steadily grown darker and each time it darkened, a harsh pain sparked, spreading through his arm and down his spine. He couldn't explain its power or its properties, he had not cared to learn. To get his mind off of the Mark and his duties upon his return, Lucius laid out on the beach next to bikini clad women, fooling around with them in the sand. Late night walks along the beach with tanned brunettes who spoke not a word of English helped ease his uncontrollable mind. Every now and then, he thought of the Gryffindor, Dorcas, and sometimes imagined that it was her he was with, not some unworthy Italian girl. This angered him and he abused the woman he was with, taking her away from the happiness she was in and using her like he had used Narcissa many times before.

Now, he sat in the town car wearing one of his best suits on his way to the Hogwarts Express. He had not wanted to return to school for he did not feel that it was necessary since he had been inducted into the Death Eaters. What need was there for an education when he was part of one of the upcoming influential organizations? If what Antonin had said was true, Lord Voldemort could give him any position he had ever wanted despite his lack of education. Why bother? His mother insisted that there was no guarantee of success, but only when they spoke in secret, and then told him that upon his return from Italy, he would be driven to the train station and would be seen off to Hogwarts by the Black family. Lucius hands clasped around the new casing his father had given him for his wand. It was a long, black walking stick with a silver snake head perched at the top. His father had strictly forbidden him from boasting about it, for it was a family heirloom and he did not want it to be taken away under any circumstances. Lucius tightened his grip around the walking stick, listening to the quiet hum of the car's engine.

"Are we almost there?" he asked, his tone sounding as if he had been pushed over the edge. For he was, in fact, annoyed.

"Yes, Monsieur," the driver replied, turning into the drop off area of the station. He brought the car to a stop and opened his door. Lucius could see the man tip his hat off to a pedestrian and rolled his eyes. It was probably a Muggle and not worthy of any such recognition. As his door opened, Lucius brought his walking stick to the pavement first, slamming it onto the driver's toe.

"Don't give Muggles recognition that they, clearly, do not deserve," he sneered, digging it into the man's foot until he thought the idea had sunk in. He stepped out of the vehicle and watched as the driver grabbed his belongings, placed them on the trolley, and began pushing alongside Lucius. Lucius took his time, enjoying the feel of the walking stick in his hand as he walked. It made him feel more powerful, as if he was stronger. As they grew closer to the entrance of Platform 9 and ¾, he saw Bellatrix and Narcissa. Andromeda stood nearby, but was busy with the one Lucius called 'greasy', also known as Severus Snape. Severus twirled a finger around Andromeda's hair which absolutely engaged Lucius' gag reflex. He moved swiftly over to Narcissa and wrapped his arm tightly around her tiny waist.

"Shall we?" he whispered, slowly, into her ear. He brushed the small strands of blonde hair that had fallen into her face back so he could look into her eyes, trying to see what he truly felt for her. What he found, he didn't know what it is, but it certainly wasn't the burn at the pit of his stomach that he felt whenever he neared…

"Yes," Narcissa replied, turning her head and pressing her lips on his. Lucius fell backwards, surprised at her forwardness. Her fingers laced with his as they turned to face the entrance to the platform. Narcissa's free hand clasped onto his upper arm and he instantly thought of Dorcas, the night they had crossed the street. The night he had lead her to the general store. The night he had aided in the attack on her mother. He yanked his arm out of Narcissa's grasp and watched as her pure eyes widened in surprise, "Lucius! Whatever did I do wrong?"

Lucius smeared a hand over his face, something that had become habit over the years. He shook his head and tried to fix his hair which had started to grow longer. He sighed and took Narcissa's hand, kissing the back of it lightly, "Nothing's wrong, Cissa. I'll go first. You follow."

With that, he waited for his driver to run through the gateway with his belongings, kissed Narcissa on the cheek, and sped through as fast as he could. The sensation of the passageway gave him happiness. His stomach flipped over repeatedly, but it was nothing like he had felt when he had been on missions with his comrades or when he was near that stupid, blood traitor Dorcas. It eased his mind as he sunk in and out of consciousness before he landed with a thud, content. The smile was quickly taken from his face when he was returned to reality, when he saw the Hogwarts Express. He glanced around, looking for his classmates who he never wrote to or saw in the summer, and managed to spot Antonin. Antonin waggled his eyebrows in his direction and gave him a quick wave before wrapping his arm around one Slytherin girl that Lucius had never cared to learn about. Narcissa formed behind him and reached out to him, clinging to his arm once more. He rolled his eyes at her obsession and moved toward the train, instructing the driver on where to properly store his belongings before he went off to mingle with some of his friends. Andromeda was busy trying to stop the Gryffindor pranking group from making fun of Snape. Why Andromeda cared, Lucius would never know, not that he cared anyway. He kept one arm around Narcissa as he chatted along with the others: Barty, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus. Rodolphus seemed to take a sudden interest in Bellatrix's appearance, for Lucius couldn't help but notice the way his eyes travelled up and down the mentally unhinged girl's figure. Lucius laughed and kissed Narcissa on the side of the head, proud to have a Black sister of his own.

That's when he saw her. Her red hair made her easier to spot. She stood in the midst of the crowd, in front of her father, a small hat atop her head. Both of them looked as if they had dreaded that moment almost as much as he did within, and he watched as Dorcas flung her arms around her father. Guilt struck his heart as he watched the scene unfold, remembering the night she had called him. The night she had been crying into the fabric of his shirt. He quickly tore his eyes away and tugged Narcissa off to the train.

"Babe, where are you taking me?" Narcissa cooed, her finger stroking his sideburns playfully, "You know we can't act naughty on the train!"

Lucius boarded the train, dragging Narcissa up with him. At her words, her fisted his hands into her hair and shoved her into one of the compartments. He brought the blinds down over the windows and grasped her by the throat, slamming her against the wall, "Do you ever shut up?" he yelled, his fingers tightening against her flesh. Narcissa struggled and her hands rose, clasping his one, "I don't only want someone for-for that! Quit. Acting. Like. A. Whore." he growled, releasing her and letting her collapse to the floor. Narcissa began to cry, tears flowing down her cheeks with her noisy sobs.

"Lucius, you hurt me. How could you hurt me? Lucius, I thought you loved…" her voice was cracked with sobs and Lucius couldn't stand it. He silenced her with one heavy blow to the face. The bruising slowly began to form over her eye when he was finished and her hands struggled to cover her poor, injured face. Her sobs were now quiet, her hands trying to hide her newfound hideousness.

Lucius fell back into the seat across from her, his rage washed away at the sight of Narcissa in a heap on the floor. A mess that he, himself, had managed to create. He held his head in his hands and began muttering to himself. He couldn't lose Narcissa, he needed her to convince his parents that he truly was their son, that he deserved the manor, and that he was raised right. He needed Narcissa to keep the family bloodline pure, goddammit! Narcissa began to rock, back and forth, in the compartment as the train began to trudge offwards on the track. Lucius locked the compartment door and knelt down beside her. He outstretched his arms and leaned towards her.

"No!" she shrieked, batting his hands away with the flail of her arms, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her protests did nothing to stop Lucius as his arms wound tightly around her and he kissed her on the cheek. Her struggles persisted, but proved unsuccessful, and eventually she lay limp in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. I love you. I will never hurt you again." He ran his thumb over her pained eye, trying to make his face reflect the fake grief that he was feeling for causing her this pain. He pressed his lips to the bruising over and over as if trying to heal them with love that was not there, "I promise I will never lay a hand on you ever again."

Narcissa remained quiet, but nodded her hand, clinging to his neck. The salty tears continued to fall and Lucius kept his hold on her, shushing her as best he could. All the while Narcissa was in his arms, he nestled his face into her hair. She smelt of crisp autumn air, a smell that reminded him of someone that caused an intense burning in the pit of his stomach. He pulled Narcissa tight against his chest, running his hands through her hair and imagining the blonde turning into red. Dorcas Meadowes.

"I love you."

The train pulled to a stop when it reached its destination and Dorcas was shaken awake by the peppy Alice, who yelled her name repeatedly at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Dorcas shouted back, her hands grasping over her ears, and she began to laugh. Alice hung on to her arm and started to laugh as well until the people who walked by the compartment began to ask one another if the girls in that compartment had lost their minds. They managed to gain enough control over their bodies to leave the compartment, arm-in-arm, and walk off onto the platform. There, they were greeted, and sent to the carriages. The Thestral-drawn carriages that Dorcas found fascinating. Alice had told her in their third year that the only people who could see the thestrals were those who had seen someone die. Dorcas closed her eyes as the carriage carried them off to the castle, thinking of her mother, and how mad she was that she wasn't there to protect her. She wouldn't have been much against the higher trained organization, but she would have been something. Maybe she could have prevented her from ever walking to the general store in the first place. Whenever she brought this up to Alice, Alice rolled her eyes and told her that if fate had decided her mother's death to be on that day, then it didn't matter what you did when you went back to try and change it; somehow she would always die. Dorcas didn't want to believe it, but somewhere in her head she knew that Alice was right.

The carriages move slowly, lifting Alice and Dorcas off their seats with every bump and sudden jolt of movement along the way. The other people in their carriage were unidentifiable because they sat completely off to one side in the darkness, whispering to one another. Dorcas and Alice didn't mind since the colors of the crest along their robes meant that they weren't from their House, which meant that they probably hadn't taken the time to get to know them. Dorcas heard muffled words about Benjy, her ex-boyfriend, but pushed them aside until one of their voices squeaked.

"Didn't you date Benjy Fenwick?" the one on the right said, sticking her head out from the black abyss that surrounded them in their corner.

Dorcas looked over at Alice, her face clearly outlining the need for help, but answered the silly girl's question.

"Yes, I did, but we aren't…erm…dating anymore. So," Dorcas replied, her hands fiddling with her sleeves.

"You're the red head bitch who broke his heart then," a blonde peered out from behind the darkness, sending over the nastiest look that Dorcas had ever received.

The carriage lurched to a stop and Dorcas nearly flew forward in surprise. The red head bitch who broke his heart? Would it have been better for her to continue a relationship where she didn't return his feelings? She didn't think so. Alice, noting the fact that Dorcas was clearly not paying attention, lunged for the girl and began tugging at her hair.

"My. Friend. Is. Not. A. Bitch." she hissed and shoved the girl out of the carriage when the door opened and she fell onto the ground, "But I can show you one!"

The other Ravenclaw girl stood up and jumped out of the carriage, helping her friend to her feet and they scampered off towards the castle. Alice turned back to see Dorcas, grinning.

"Thanks for coming to my aid, Alice!" she said, proudly, linking her arm with her friend's as they jumped from the carriage. They strolled up to the castle, where they met up with the other Gryffindors; Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and that peculiar boy, Peter Pettigrew. Sirius immediately gave Alice a once over, quickly walking to stand by her. Alice turned to Dorcas and gave her a very discreet thumbs up as they walked into the Great Hall, making their way to the Gryffindor table. Dorcas sat on the opposite side with a clear view of the Slytherin table, but she didn't realize that until the Sorting, when students started walking over to their destinies. She watched as a small, black-haired girl sat down at the Slytherin table beside Narcissa Black. Narcissa smiled at the girl, running a hand through her hair, and whispered something into her ear that, obviously, Dorcas could not hear. Her gazed moved to Narcissa's right where she saw Lucius….

…staring right at her. How long had he been doing that? She flushed and turned away, focusing her attention on the rest of the sorting. When the Feast began, Dorcas wasn't sure that she wanted to stay there much longer. She barely touched the food, but was entertained by Sirius being fed by Alice and vice versa. There was, indeed, some obvious chemistry from the two. Then, she noticed, but only for a moment, that Frank Longbottom looked very distressed while watching this; his shoulders up to his ears and his face bright red. Dorcas bit her lip, restraining a laugh, and excused herself from the table to go to the restroom. She walked to the Girls' Lavatory, but took her time, taking a stroll down the corridor. She trailed her fingertips along the stoned walls, her eyes on the ceiling. She turned to look behind her, making sure that nobody was following her, before she pressed the door open and walked in. The white tile nearly blinded her as it reflected off the white porcelain sinks. She groaned and leaned over the sinks, running her finger over the mirror. She hadn't realized how much time had passed after the sorting into the feast until she looked at her watch. It was getting quite late and it explained how exhausted she felt. Her hands clung tightly to the sink when she heard a clanging from one of the stalls. She turned round, glancing at the only one with its door closed.

"Who's there?" she asked, her right hand brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't quite understand why fear rose through her when nobody revealed themselves, "I said, who's there?"

A hand pulled the door back and Dorcas' breath hitched in her throat when Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind it.

"You're not supposed to be here. This is the Girls' Lavatory, Malfoy," she stepped back into the sink, her back pressing into the front. Her eyes darted from side to side as he stepped closer to her. His eyes would not meet hers, they were too busy watching his feet as he walked towards her.

"I know," was his only reply. Dorcas stared up at him when he stopped directly in front of her, his thumb reaching to lift her chin.

Dorcas swiped it away quickly and glared at him, "How did you get in here? You – you couldn't have known I would be here…"

"All girls have to visit the lavatory once during dinner. I faked going to the Hospital Wing for feeling ill after the Sorting. Didn't you see? You were watching our group quite intently during the ceremony," he said with a smirk, his face hovering over hers.

Dorcas leaned backwards away from his face, continuing her glare, "Shut up, I only watched one girl walk over there. Why are you here?"

Lucius frowned, as if he had expected her to willingly give in to his forwardness, "I'm here because….because…"

"You don't know?" Dorcas asked, her eyebrows quirked upwards. She wondered how it was possible a guy would wait in a bathroom stall for someone and not know why he was there. It wasn't. He knew – he didn't want to admit it. Lucius appeared angry with this reply and his hand grasped her chin before she had any time to stop it, "Lucius, let me go."

"No." he muttered, resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. Dorcas watched him, curiously, noticing the relaxation that smoothed out the wrinkles on his face. Her heart thudded in her chest and she had no idea what she was supposed to do. What he wanted her to do. Somewhere, she knew what she wanted to do, but it wasn't the time for any of that. He couldn't possibly see her that way since he was a pureblood supremacist and an egotistical ass at the same time.

"Lucius. Let. Me. Go." Dorcas growled now, her hands pushing against his chest in an attempt to remove the pest. Lucius' grip tightened and his other arm wound around her waist and he pulled her against his chest. Dorcas couldn't breathe as he did so, and she lost all sense of thought.

"No, you want this just as bad as I do," he whispered, his lips right above hers as his thumb lifted her head up to his. Dorcas suddenly wanted him to close the gap, to press his lips on hers. She didn't understand why she was attracted to Lucius; he was everything she despised. Something about him brought her to a place she had never expected. Ever since she had met him on the platform, she had felt the burning sensation in her stomach that nobody else could duplicate.

The door of the lavatory opened and Lucius stepped back away from her, retreating back to his stall. Dorcas' eyes fluttered open and she fell back against the sink, thoroughly disappointed that she hadn't closed that gap when she could. She could see him in the stall as he brought his finger to his lips, a twisted smirk on his face. Dorcas saw the small girl move to the central sinks and waited until she was hidden behind one before she walked towards the stall. Lucius pushed her back, his eyes watching her intently, "You mustn't tell anyone. We mustn't…tell…" Her face had lifted to his as she tilted up onto her tiptoes. He could barely hear himself think let alone tell Dorcas anything. She shut the stall behind her and watched his uneasiness, grinning at the idea that she made him nervous. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, a sudden warmth spreading down her body. Lucius eased into the kiss, one hand entangling itself in her red hair as he smelled the crisp autumn air that only Dorcas had, the scent that had driven him into a frenzy on the train. He desperately tried to deepen the kiss, but Dorcas pulled away, breathless.

"I… I can't." she whispered, and then she turned and tried to leave him. He wouldn't allow it. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back to him. He sat down on the toilet seat and pulled her onto his lap, leaving small kisses along her neck.

"Stay with me, Dorcas, please…" She shivered at the pleading in his voice, but she couldn't stay. It wasn't right. They couldn't do any of this. For God's sake, she was fifteen years old. She pushed back against him and lifted herself off his lap.

"Lucius," she said, but stopped when she couldn't think of something to say.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement. Tomorrow. At dinner." He pushed past her and left the stall before she could and she listened to his footsteps until she heard the lavatory door shut, all the while her heart pounding against her chest.

The carriage ride to the castle with Narcissa was quiet and disinterested Lucius. Her head rested on his shoulder, covering her blackened eye as Lucius had told her. He couldn't risk Bellatrix seeing the bruise and interrogating Narcissa. If she had the chance, he knew that the beautiful, daft blonde would break and confess what had happened on the train. If she did, Bellatrix would complain to the family and he would lose any chance of inheritance. His hand gripped the snake head of his pimp cane and he gazed out the small windows of the carriage. He thought of that fraction of a second when he had caught whim of that scent. Dorcas' scent in Narcissa's hair. He knew that it was probably his imagination, but he still couldn't believe that he had told Narcissa he loved her repeatedly when it wasn't true. Her hand slipped from his forearm and she laced her fingers in his, humming a small tune to herself. His eyes looked across from them where Andromeda and Snape sat. Awkwardly, their hands were clasped tight, but they weren't looking at one another. Lucius laughed at their false romance and turned his attention back to the wilderness outside. He thought of the redhead and her precious lips against his many years ago. A deep longing grew for that action to be repeated, but he knew he couldn't have it. No matter how much he wanted to be with Dorcas, to hold that stupid redhead, he couldn't. He pried his arm away from Narcissa and held his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Lucius had never found anyone that had intrigued him this much. This girl, this stupid fifteen year old girl, had him in the palm of her hand since she had been eleven and, yet, she didn't use him at all. She pushed him away as he pushed her away, no matter how much he knew they both wanted to be together. If they didn't, they wouldn't have always been drawn to one another. He thought of the night when he had seen her in her pajamas, walking the hallways. She had looked so vulnerable and fragile that all he had wanted to do was press her against the wall and beg for her to accept him, to give him the opportunity to give her everything she ever wanted. The carriage came to a sudden stop and Lucius came to the realization that they had arrived.

Narcissa's hand moved down his back, gently rubbing it in an attempt to relax him, "Love, is everything alright?" she asked, wincing at the slight pain she received from her black eye. Lucius leaned back, removing her hand, and took it into his own. He caressed it slowly, not smiling at her to reassure her of anything. Lucius hadn't smiled since had become a Death Eater. He closed his eyes when the mark burned, causing him slight pain. The Lord was getting stronger; he could feel it. What hurt Lucius more was that he knew Narcissa would be forced to fall into the same fate. It was her sixth year, the year that Lucius had been forced to join. Her smile, full of innocence and love, would be completely wiped away when she came to the close of this year. Lucius adored Narcissa – as a friend. He cared about her more than he cared about some of his other friends and that explained her perfection as a wife. It was easier to fake the love with her. The climbed out of the carriage last and strolled up to the castle.

"Cissa, darling," he muttered, brushing a wisp of her blonde her hair from her eye and staring at it, mournfully, "You should go to the Hospital Wing…the Sorting won't start for fifteen minutes. Pompfrey will fix you up, I guarantee it." He kissed her gently on the lips, then once on the forehead. The bruise had looked worse in the light and he knew he wouldn't last long if he had to look at it for the entire ceremony. When they entered the castle, he watched Narcissa run off to the Hospital Wing. She would be back in time for the sorting, he knew it, for her bruising wasn't terrible at this point. He entered the Great Hall alone and instantly made his way to the Slytherin table, ignoring the fact that there were hardly any people in the room yet. It was evident that their carriage had been one of the first. He plopped down into a seat at the table between Andromeda and Rodolphus. He watched as people made their way into the Hall, waiting for that spark of red to appear amidst the other bland folk of the school. Instead, Narcissa's bright blonde hair appeared before the red could ever make its way in and she ran towards him. The bruise had faded away and a smile lay bright on her face as she kissed him atop the head. There were no exchanges necessary as she shoved Andromeda aside and sat next to her 'beloved' as she called him.

Lucius let her loop her arm into his and continued watching the doorway. There were a few Ravenclaws who entered, one appeared very dirty as if she had fallen out of her own carriage. He heard Narcissa comment on that and her shrill laugh, giving him a reason to keep his own comments to himself. He continued his intense watch on the door, waiting for Dorcas to enter. How had become so obsessed with one person? It didn't make any sense to him. He knew what he was, what he was to become. He strongly believed in the ideals of pureblood supremacy and women laying beneath him on the social pyramid. Yet, whenever Dorcas appeared, those ideals seemed to disappear from his mind and the only idea that popped in was the one that told him to hold her tightly and never let go. He desperately shook that thought from his mind as best he could, lest he go with it and be disowned by his family. He wasn't that pathetic Sirius Black. His back stiffened when he saw the red hair appear, next to the blonde, and with the stupid pranking Gryffindors. He frowned, but watched her nonetheless as she sat beside her friends at their table, laughing and telling jokes to one another. All of these were assumptions, seeing as Lucius wasn't actually over at the table and couldn't hear anything that they were saying. One thing he knew: he couldn't draw his eyes off of her. The Sorting began and the first years piled into the Hall, looking as nervous as they should, but Lucius only glanced at them before stretching his neck upwards to catch sight of the lovely redhead again. Narcissa's index finger twirled one of the longer strands of his hair and she whispered silly nothings into his ear that Lucius didn't bother to listen to. He wrapped an arm wound her waist to pretend that he was listening, but kept his on Dorcas. He watched as her eyes followed a small, black haired girl as she walked over to his table.

"Sit by me, Cecilia!" Narcissa's voice called out and Andromeda moved downwards again, giving the first year some room. Narcissa's weight was removed from Lucius' arm and he sighed silently in relief. That's when he saw Dorcas' eyes on his. Shit, had she seen? He kept his eyes on her, quirking a brow, hoping she'd believe that he hadn't been staring at her and had only recently glanced in her direction. Judging by her reaction, that had been unsuccessful.

The sorting ended quickly and Lucius didn't bother to reach for the delicacies that appeared on the silver platter.

"Lucius ,do you feel alright?" Bellatrix. He turned and gave her a half-smile, withholding the hate that he held for her after she had killed Dorcas' mother.

"I'm fine, Bellatrix. Don't you worry about me," he mumbled, leaning back into his chair and watching Dorcas eat. The girl barely touched her food before looking as if she was about to fall apart. Lucius immediately jumped from the table and bent downwards, whispering to Narcissa,

"I don't feel well, Cissa, and I don't want to pass this ailment to you…I shall see you in the morn, my sweet," he meant to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned and kissed him on the lips, her eyes staring into his.

"Feel better, love," she replied, before returning to her meal. Lucius nodded and took his leave, but not before receiving a harsh look from Bellatrix that fell to his left arm. The tingling sensation spread through his nerves once more and he sped up, not understanding how Bellatrix could enjoy her membership this much at her age. He nearly ran all the way down the corridor, heading towards the stairs to make his descent to the dungeons where he would wait in silence…but he stopped when he reached the lavatory. The look on Dorcas' face. She would be leaving soon and it could be to this place. He could finally have her alone, to himself.

He glanced to his right and down to the Great Hall, then towards the stairs, before he pushed open the door into the lavatory. The only sound that could be heard was the dripping of water from one faucet. It was abandoned. Too many people were enjoying their feast and weren't in the mood to take a visit to the restroom. He hoped that Dorcas wasn't one of them as he stepped over disgusting puddles and into the stall that was placed conveniently between two others. He clicked the lock and waited, waited for the stubborn redhead to appear.

He waited several minutes before he heard footsteps. He prayed that it was her, but he wouldn't reveal himself until he was sure. He cursed himself for not observing what shoes she had been wearing and was, thus, forced to impatiently wait for the girl to say something. In order to do that, Lucius pretended to trip over his feet and clang onto the metal that held the toilet paper. He heard movement and then,

"Who's there?" Her voice. He froze and his hands gripped the stall, his eyes closing as he did so, basking in the sensation that her presence gave him. He opened the door slowly, pulling it backwards, and stepped into the light of the bathroom. He watched her eyes widen when she recognized who it was and he immediately moved towards her.

The rest was a blur. He remembered her body pressed against his. He remembered pulling away when he heard someone else interrupt, breaking his composure apart. He remembered her following him back into the stall and her chest against his. He remembered her lips – her perfect, soft lips – pressed on his and he tried to push her to kiss him deeper, harder, but she pulled away. He remembered telling her to meet him in the Room of Requirement the following night and he remembered leaving.

He remembered the shame he felt as he walked to the dungeons and pounded his fists on stone wall. He remembered crying out in pain when his hands began to burn from the beating. He was a disappointment to his family. He had fallen for a blood traitor, the enemy, and he didn't ever want to stop the feelings he had for her. He wouldn't stop until she was his and that constant rush of emotions angered him to no end. His parents would abandon him if they knew and the Death Eaters would literally kill him if they found out. This burning passion – this love – it couldn't be known to others. They couldn't tell anyone or he would die. But worse, so would she.


End file.
